Why Do Fools Fall In Love
by penguinwholikesfire
Summary: Ivan, the rival Greaser head would benefit from discovering that Alfred was really an Abby...Good thing too, because it's true. She dresses as a male greaser to work and push family through school. Greaser AU, RusAme with fem!America. T just in case. Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

_The tittle is from the song 'Why Do Fools Fall In Love' by Frankie Lymon & Teenagers. (http:/ www [dot] youtube [dot] com/ watch?v= 2sAHiR0rkJg& feature=related)_

**Summary:** Ivan, the rival Greaser head would benefit from discovering that Alfred was really an Abby...Good thing too, because it's true. Greaser AU, RusAme with fem!America. She dresses as a male greaser to work, and to work as a Chemist.

**Warnings**: No Yaoi, not in this fic. To be in the 50s and gay was a scary thing. Considered mentally insane, for a fact. Cross Dressing, and slight cursing.

**Pairings:**

RusAme- male!Russia & fem!America.

PruCan- male!Prussia & fem!Canada

Spamano- male!Spain & fem!Romano

FrUK- male!France & fem!England

Maybe some GerIta (Male!Germany and fem!Italy) if I can put it in somewhere.

_Italics are for thoughts._

I don't own Hetalia :D

**Edit- Jan-30-12:** **This isn't a new chapter if its re-popping in your inbox, I had to remove a very important line here. C: Sorry 'bout that!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>No one will find out today, or ever!<em>

Abby reminded herself once more, staring in the mirror of her binder up frame. Her hips disappeared with a good amount of bandage, along with the hefty chest she was burdened with.

For this battle of genders, Abby F. Jones cut the locks of her womanhood to look like a man, losing weight to avoid the puffy cheeks of a female. Lucky for her, the height turned to her advantage, 5'8" and counting! Her eyes, the bright blue of any American.

Greasing her hair back, the stubborn curl staying up. A white tee pulled over the crisscross of bandage, hiding it. A bomber jacket and a pair of black tight pants to top it off. _Lookin' like a dude!_ She shoot herself in the mirror, the stupid wink and shameless grin.

"It's too earlier to start that," Madeline moaned out, dragging her feet and dressed for the school day. A collared top and a loose skirt, very much unlike her sisters clothing. She had a little longer than shoulder length hair, and single strand that wouldn't go back. Only one of them could wear the glasses, and Abby gave them up to Madeline because she understood the information better either way. They came out with different eye colors despite being identical twins, Maddie got purple.

"Nu uh! I look awes-"

Maddie woke up instantly, "Don't you finish that. I hear it from Gilly enough." She snapped at the cross dresser.

"Your boyfrieeeend~" She chimed back. They could go at this for hours, really.

"HE IS NOT! He just likes to t-talk to me..and Gilly..couldn't like me. Not like that!" She huffed, _Abby never likes anyone, even when she dresses in her proper gender..I can't blackmail her._

"Sooo, when's the date for the marriage?"

"WE AREN'T MARRIED YET EITHER!" _Not anytime soon.._ The blush going across Madeline's checks said otherwise.

"I KNEW IT! You had a thing for accents anyway."

_Perfect timing._ "Does this mean you like the Russian? Because he has an accent! I can see the swooning from here!"

Abby stopped laughing while wearing a serious face. Braginski, the rival Greaser head of their school. 'Alfred' ran the other. The truth of him learning her true gender would turn out horrific.

Since freshman year, the moving year which they moved to the small little town somehow called home. Only her sister who still lived in the small little apartment knew of it, _I can't get a job as a woman. _ Then younger sibling would fight back that she didn't have to do it, but their living conditions said otherwise.

The 50s, the perfect time to be a housewife- or a greaser. The cookie cutter wife didn't fit in any views this American had. Never support yourself, rely on a man. Greet him home, do chores, _No Freedom_. It mocked her. What she would trade to not re wrap her chest every morning, or somehow controlling a temper while on your monthly. _Slim Chance_.

A loud honk came through the windows. "JONES, WILLIAMS! WE DON'T HAVE ALL DAY!"

The twins, different by last name and personalities jogged outside. Abby jumped in, while her younger sibling opened the door to get inside the black *T-Bird.

"Kesesesese, Birdie, you want to sit next to me?" The 'Awesome' remarked commented, moving over to give his would be girlfriend some space, Maddie took it. They spoke often enough to each other to be considered great friends, maybe enough to be called best friends, but tip toe-ing with each other in emotions happened more often than not.

"Oi, Why not with me, _Mon Petit?_" Francis, the long haired blonde had his hair pulled back for full affect (but was almost disobeyant as Abby's curl). Sat in the front while the twins and Gilbert in the back.

"Bonnefoy! No hitting on my sister! It's too early!" She yawned, her name becoming Alfred for everyone's sake.

"But Welisment can? What happened to 'All is far in Love and War'?" He questioned, but the shot Gilbert shot him a look which told him to quit it. Francis chuckled, "Young Love, beautiful, but oh so painful." A memory went through his mind of a certain Spaniard and his spicy Italian girl. They all stood around the same height, but shared clothing when needed. Closer than Bros the trio were.

"Tony, how's Lovina? I don't understand how you can put up with that hot head..." He trailed off, but Gilbert picked up after him.

"BECAUSE HE HAD BALLS!" Gilbert shouted out, a few hairs flying out from the perfect comb back of white blonde hair and grease. The little red eyes scared everyone but Maddie for some reason.

Tony, the driver corrected him. "Because she loves me, can't you see?" Sighing happily at all the times they spent together. Those punches to the face were love taps! How could they be anything else?

'Alfred' was practically barfing at all the romance happening. Her sister was cuddling with her 'friend', a love sick pervert in the front across from another sickly dazed boy. _Good thing heroes don't need damsels!_

"Jones! If you ever need have any problems there you know where to go!" 'Alfred' flicked the finger at the Frenchman, and he gave her a smug look. "I know it will happen! Look at your eyes!"

They pulled up too school, the group of girls huddling after them. Each one of the 'guys' had their own personal fan groups, and everyone but Francis ignored them.

"Thanks Claire! But I already have a girlfriend!" 'Alfred' made her voice deeper for a man's one, the lies of it only allowing escape if it was true. _I'm forever alone._ Said a thought in the back of her head.

On the opposite end of the field was the other gang the school had. The infamous head, Ivan. Russian and at least 6 foot watched the 'prey' pile out of the car.

"Alfred. I'll make this place mine."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

T-Bird? American car which is amazing. Google it for full effect.

I want to continue this story xD it looks fun.

Everyone thinks Abby is 'Alfred', and the BTT have their suspicions. But only Canada knows for sure.

Review, I want some confidence that a couple people are reading this~ ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Not going to say it every chapter :D, but the last time. I don't own hetalia.

* * *

><p>Maddie broke off from the gang, making all good attempts to make it to first on time.<p>

'Alfred' and the Bad Touch Trio (infamous for without a doubt) took the hallways by storm. The American would bat eyes at one side of the hallway, leaving the girls sliding down the wall, clutching their hearts. _Sissys_, _Only fools fall in love._

Ivan was just bad. The girls were crawling at his feet! Unlike the rest of the greasers he didn't pull back his hair with grease, it stayed limb, covering his forehead. The clothing was standard for the time period, the leather jacket and black pants- even Abby could mentally comment that he has an nice ass. But the thought left as quickly as it came. A Maddie like voice called out: _The Nile isn't just a river in Egypt, you know!_

They stared down the hallway. A mini death battle between harsh eyes, the backup for either side protectively behind their masters. Anyone would say that the temperature dropped when they both were in the same space. Slowly they made their way to the halfway point.

"Jones. I thought I told you to go back to play with the children, you haven't reached puberty yet."

_That's not true! Have you __seen__ my knockers?_

"My family doesn't support incest, I just wanna let you know." 'Alfred' smirked, Ivan's sister was well known for her attempts in trying to date her older brother. Ivan's face twisted in disgust, he crossed a line. Natalia was 'special'.

"Stupid Amerikan. *Rumble. After school, parking lot by the old factory." Ivan commanded, a smile a little more hesitant in coming back to his features.

"It's on. Clean. The last time you used that pipe you almost got arrested!" The pipe left serious bruises on her backside after all. She couldn't bind her chest by herself for a week. Her group was a little on the thinner side. Ivan and Alfred would fight it out by themselves, no one daring to touch their battle. For a woman she grew stronger than most men in their best of years, Ivan strong enough without any help. Francis called the fights 'sexual tension relievers' but being called gay was an insult.

"Weakling." Ivan muttered, flicking the cow lick before leaving the American. A shivering trio behind the Russian followed, and Ivan's youngest sister clutching his arm.

"Commie!" She replied back, huffing out her chest to act a bit more guy like. They exited off to their respective classes, but the smaller group staying behind.

"I'll call my bro, Luddy needs some fist time! We are too awesome to be defeated!" Gilbert commented almost instantly, the poker face disappearing into a grin. "Oi, I agree with Weliscment. We need more than our usual group to defeat them. It's the small ones who crack!"

"Tony, can you get your gal to fight with us? She has a nasty left hook!" 'Alfred' told Tony, but his expression darkened. "No one harms Lovi. She won't fight."

"Bastard! What about me?" The said Italian shouted from the homeroom. Her brown shoulder length hair, and the curl off to the side. Lovina Vargas, the spicy Italian whom just happened to 'love' Tony.

"LOVI~!" He dashed to his lover, kissing across her face before being punched again. "Not in public, goddamnit!" She blushed furiously, and stomped back into the classroom before the rest of the gang trailed in.

"Jeeze Tony, it's not even noon!" 'Alfred' slung her comrade onto her shoulders, saluting the teacher. None of the teachers or students cared in public, but the conferences said otherwise. _It's all to be a scientist. Only 6 more months to go._ It kept her going; those sleepless nights had to be worth something, right?

They took their proper spots in the back of the class; the caring kids would get the work after school. 'I have weight training! _Fuck!_ That meant, _Shit. Stay here till 6 then._

"Alfie!" She wipped her head back, moaning when she realized who called her. "What do you want Alice? I don't wannna see yooooou! Go bother Frannie! He likes you more anyway!"

_Apprentantly someone is on their man period..'_Alice stuttered out, her British accent getting thicker in the process. "I DON'T APPROVE OF HIM! MUCH LESS LOVE HIM!"

She cleaned out her ear with finger from the explosion. "You said it, not me!"

"Alice," Francis voice turned seductive enough to make the common woman to faint; however, both Abby and Alice became immune to it by its over use. He wrapped his arms around her small waist, pulling her onto his lap. Like always she fought, but quieted after he began the kisses.

_Dude, I can never do that! Too many problems!_

Classes blended into each other, at least the main 4 periods. Lunch went without a hitch, the rival gangs staying in their respective places for safer fun. Even the school forced them to stick it out, the less contact they made the better.

* * *

><p>5th hour. Advance Placement Chemistry could be seen on the door way. The school couldn't get the rival gang heads in different classes, for the fact it was the only classed that the school provided. The tough jackets and welled oiled hair disappeared, the only attention on the class. No one made a comment on how they worked, or how they had highest average in it.<p>

To decrease the fights between them, they spent on different ends of the room- it went smoothly, the only curses at each other when they gathered chemicals. The American by the window, and the Russian by the wall.

A couple minutes at the end they packed the things back, 'Alfred' finding it futile to redo her hair. She stared down at the pitch black pores in the desk, her items packed. Boredom took a hold of her, and began to draw little circles on the slab.

Ivan would look over to that side of the room to watch the light come in. It warmed him in ways he couldn't explain, bringing some sort of real smile to his face. Wandering eyes caught notice of 'Alfred's' hair. The longer strands struggling to form curls. _Off.._ Ivan took a mental note of it. The twins didn't have that trait he assumed.

Abby caught the staring, and flashed the finger. _Creep._ A smaller voice said _Or figured out._

* * *

><p>Rumble- a fight term<p>

Another thing, they are chemists for a reason. How can you play with Nuclear Warheads without being one?

Good feedback ^^ It means a lot -sends out love- I'll publish the next chapter for sure if I have 4 reviews! Otherwise you wait till the Friday!


	3. Chapter 3

Like promised :D

* * *

><p>Ivan left the class first, leaving Abby to do her bidding. Weight Training, he somehow shared it with that 'idiot'. They didn't care for each other much less besides a good fight. <em>Not even as accomplice.<em>

Besides the hopeless girls that would try to win the heart of the Russian, students stuck to the main wall. The horror stories that he could beat anyone senseless with the pipe. That he killed someone from Russia and ran over to the states to avoid jail time. _Mafia boss? How original_. Ivan chuckled, a small smile lighting his features enough to make others cower even more.

He arrived at the rather large room, grey lining the walls, and various instruments for exercise across the floors. None were in use yet, so Ivan hit the dressing rooms first. The uniform was simple, a white tee and loose (annoying) neon orange bottoms.

Abby somehow managed to beat the bell. She gathered her items, not trying to lock her locker, and rushed into a bathroom stall. Sure, the guys enjoyed to mock her lack of openness, "We're all men! What do you got to fear?"

_My future_. Her mind reminded her numbly.

Before heading to the attendance roll, she caught sight of herself in the mirror. If she actually didn't cut on the food, or the major exercise, she might have been considered attractive in the school. All Abby could see was the too thin face. _My damn hips!_ 'Alfred' shouted mentally, even the extra-large showed the outline if you looked hard enough. And her hips, _Don't forget about the hips.._

All the guys but her took off their shirts, and joked once again. She was up there with the top lean body weight, only second behind Ivan. _Always second! Heroes aren't second! First!_

The hour was full of comments about the previous day, girls they smashed the night before. Ya' know. Guy stuff. They suggested for 'Alfred' to join the football team, but a little common sense kicked in. Her frame of 130lbs of pure muscle against someone's 200? _I don't want to be broken in half!_

"GUYS! HEAD IN!" Coach Germania ordered them back. A couple of them sighed, the class was pure fun. 'Alfred' jogged up to the front, "Staying after school again, 'kay?" He nodded and waved 'him' off to continue exercising. Ivan raised a brow at the small exchange, _Why would he work out longer…  
><em>  
>He proceeded to shower, and change. The decision was made; he planned to watch what Alfred did after school.<p>

The Russian stayed hidden in the locker rooms, Coach did not lock it for the few staying behind.

* * *

><p>30 minutes passed by, and by the small peaks he permitted himself too Alfred had no signs of stopping. He began the chemistry homework, a couple of the problems didn't come out in the first couple tries. <em>Later<em>.

* * *

><p>The American stopped to put on the radio. <em>I'll push a couple more weights, then showering time!<em>

She gathered her items, whistling to 'Jailhouse Rock'. Abby dressed downed in the shower, picking the stall with a curtain. _Never know who's watching…_It was quick wash, and a certain song played right when she wrapped herself back up.

The chorus started, Abby sliding out of the shower room in only her black pants and bonded top which wasn't tighten to cover her chest completely. _Thank the hotdog lord for bras_. She thought smugly.

The main chorus played, Abby dueted with the male voice, switching from a baritone to an off tone female soprano. Ivan turned his head sharply. Males shouldn't be able to go that high. He walked slowly, careful not to make a sound.

The image he saw before him to say the least. A taller woman, (Attractive screamed his hormones, but ignored them, prissy little things.) dancing to the song to a comb, wearing hardly anything (for this time period). The thing that killed him the most had to be the curl.

The unmistakable gravity defying curl which Alfred was legendary for.

Alfred's curl.

_Alfred._

Ivan couldn't speak. He tried, but nothing came out. The shock was too much. They fought so much. He was basically beating a woman. Yes, a greaser; however, he had standards!

Abby spoke first. Her scream went shrill, hands immediately in the locker to find cover herself. "WHAT THE- I -I-I though-gh-t-t EVERYONE LEFT!"

Thoughts ran though her mind too fast to comprehend.

_What is going to do-  
><em>

_The Trio!  
><em>

_He will tell everyone!_

_I COULD BE KICKED OUT OF CHEMISTRY!_

Her intakes of breathe were shooting through the roof, _Why did it have to be him…_

The reaction was priceless, but the side effects of guilt appeared for some reason to Ivan. _Nyet, she is still the stupid Amerikan from freshman year. _Dismissing the feeling.

Gathering some composure, leaning on the lockers for support, "W-why. W-why did you stay after class?"

"You." He replied simply, relaxing against the metal boxes, crossing his arms across his broad chest. Everything made sense now. The hair, why the voice didn't change, why Coach couldn't make her muscle size change, _Or why Alfred didn't take off her shirts..HER! Her..her.._' Ivan had to keep that in check. Alfred, was most defiantly not an Alfred.

"I knew it! You are a fucken creeper! Stalking me!" Abby was nearing hysterics by this state. She repeated mutter _Why him._

"Nyet, curious. I'm curious again. Why did you do it?" Smiles all gone, a more studious expression which squeezed Abby's chest all the wrong ways. _Fuck_. was all she could think. 'That hurts.'

His eyebrows pulled down slightly, enough to emotion to seep through to make visible. Only a slight upturn of a side of a lip in a playful tone.

"Do what?" Her breathing was coming back, and turned around to put on a shirt. _He doesn't need to see more of this epicness.  
><em>  
>Instead he got a nicer view of her backside, <em>Not ba-<em> He shook his head hard, enough to make those thoughts go away. "Dressing like a man."

She dead panned, _And he is the one who I tie with in the top of the class_. "What class do we share, besides this one?"

"Chem-" The cover smile came back, "No women chemists."

"I should give you a cookie," She snapped, any other emotions disappearing. They were back into their bickering, _Like normal_, smiling a little to herself. It was hidden by the locker door, turning into a scowl gathering the little items she owned.

Ignoring her sarcasm, "Dear Alfred," He scanned her body once more, double checking, and his eyes staying a little longer then he felt needed on some areas. "Being a _woman_," Why not make fun of this chance? "That name won't due. Full name?"

It sent her into a stream of curses, and a slam into a metal sheet. Mumbling she said the name.

"Louder," He smiled bigger. The things he could do now-

"Ab.." and a deep breathe, "Abigail Fiona Jones, known to my sister as Abby." _The floor has a maze of cracks, ANT HIGHWAY!_ Is what she noted, staring down at the concrete to avoid eye contact.

"If you tell anyone, I'll beat your ass with my bat when we do the rumble. My real name, or the fact I'm a woman." Abby announced, slamming the door into place. She was back into the greaser uniform, bomber jacket in all.

He rolled the name on his tongue a couple times, enjoying its feel. "Abigail," _What would she hate most…  
><em>  
>"Abby." Abby sternly corrected, hating her full name.<p>

"Felix's crew won't know of this..unless you follow my rules." His smiled magically grew bigger as her's turned tighter.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

About her name: I prefer Abigail to Ameila for fem!America. Fiona? Adventure Time, gender-bent episode?

Felix= Poland!

That warm feeling you get when people you think write amazingly follow your story? Enough to brighten my day :D Thank you for the reviews! they mean a lot. ^^ I know for sure I'll post on Friday again, but because of the new semester, you guys aren't getting anything from this during the week :/ sorry. School first.

Review, please~ Maybe I can do Thursday :D


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4, _Rules bring fights_.

* * *

><p>Abigail Jones took a deep breathe; <em>I will not lose to this muscle block.<em>

"First of all. I won't become your damn whore. Second, I won't do your homework. Third, No watching me get dressed!" Abby huffed, all guys were perverts, if they weren't open about it, then they were closet pervs. _The worst kind!_She crossed her arms across her chest, and leaned on the opposing row of lockers.

Ivan blinked at the statements, for the fact his rules had nothing to do with what she had said a couple moments ago. Mentally, he chuckled at it; she turned out to be amusing when she wasn't acting like an idiot.

Smiling, he started the dreaded laws of her new lifestyle. "Funny. My rules," Pausing, rechecking, "Do not involve that." The Russian pulled up his hand, and curled it into a fist.

"1. Grow out your hair." The index finger popped up. He knew that if she grew her hair out, she would be more likely caught for her true gender. _Let's have some fun._

"Wha? They are going to find out!" She crossed her arms, growing more frustrated at the rules already. "Stupid.." Was followed by a long stream of curses. _He's going to ruin everything._She was already hating his reign over her.

"2. No complaining to me, I hear it enough already." Quickly adding that rule, in hopes that she would shut up. The American pouted out, glancing everywhere but where he was standing. _Why him. Why him, Why him, Why __him__? _She mentally screamed through her head.

"3. Your territory becomes my territory. Your gang becomes part of mine." He smiled, knowing her reaction would force her to show some emotion. _Having other's become one with me is…how does that Prussian say it?..._ Да_ ..it was Awesome. Becoming one is awesome. _Rumble or not, he became the ruler of the darker side of the school. All he needed was Alfred's, _Abby's! _(It seemed difficult to rememeber the change in name) portion and he would most of the high school, and parts of the town under his control.

She shot up from that, eyes wider than an owl's. "Wo-Wo-Wo!" Her hands trying to push away the information away. "You can't do that!" _No! I'm not giving it up to him! Much less the trio! AND NOT ME! He's stepping too far!_ _Does the Commie know how hard we worked to get that? _Almost all of their high school careers, and if possible to leave the little hell hole they resided in, protected it till fighting could break you._  
><em>  
>"Да, I can. I could mention it to a certain front office...it might become common word about it. There can be a slip of the tongue." Black mail tasted delicious, Abby was already fighting back with unless attempts.<br>Her fuller lips pressed down on each other. "Fuckin' commie.." Abby muttered. Eyebrows pulled together, mentally debating the situation. _I lose my possible career, or I am in living hell for the next 6 months._

_**Wonderful.**_

Another digit popped up, "Cannot call me _commie_. The Soviet Union may be communist, but it's insulted to call me that." Ivan snarled. He narrowed his purple eyes at her, meaning he would enforce this rule. His grandparents escaped earlier on before the United States cut down on the amount of Russians able to come inside the States.

"Fine, Sputnik*. I'll take it. We have to do something." She found a new name for him already. Only an eyebrow was raised at the statement while awaiting her 'something'.

"We have own rumble. Me and you. Man to Man. Whoever wins is the leader of the new gang." Abby spoke with authority, _Come on...take it._If she won, then the rules couldn't be as enforced as they could be. It would be a happier alternative….and he wouldn't be able to have as much fighting as he pleased.

"But you're a woman." He nodded to her chest, _I KNEW IT! CLOSET PERVERT! Weird Commie.  
><em>  
>"So, I wasn't a 'woman' when you whacked me with that 3 foot metal pipe a while back?" A cocky smirk was along her lips, <em>I got you!<em>This fight had to go down; the punishment course could be changed!

Ivan flinched, but the emotionless screen came back as soon as it left. _I did._ He dragged his hand down his face, thinking of the possibility of avoiding it. _Reasonable, but it's not possible for me to lose. _A couple other options came through, but then again, _This would be the last to fight...her as Alfred..._He mused.

Locking eyes with her, "Same place, time as before." His jaw sent a pain from one of her bats to his head, so he rolled the lower portion to rid of it. _Those fights were painful._

An easy grin came to her face, the adrenaline of a fight better than some acts Francis does on a daily basis with some girls! _Fuck yeah! _"Clean!" She quickly added, jogging off to the nearest door of freedom.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

*Sputnik- The first artificial satellite launched into space. It was launched by the Soviet Union in '58. The US was scared that the USSR flew up nuclear war heads into space. This left America useless to airborne attacks. The scare caused a major jump in education and science to make up for it. Eleven years later, guess who is at the moon? If the mission was completed today, the men wouldn't have gone into space. The safety rules require at least 90% (or was it 95%?) success rate of coming back. It was 80% when they launched.

She calls him that as a nickname Sputnik, I hope you get it now. xD

If you are wondering, this story should be at least..18 chapters, including the ones published. It is roughly in the early part of the school year of '59. They are in the northern part of the States, a close to the city, but not enough to majors lot affect them. I don't know where would be best, I lived in Florida xD (where it's an average of 80 degrees daily).

I want to update at least once a week, but I have AP world and pre-cal..eh.

Do you think Russia is too out of character? He's a bit more serious, and doesn't smile as much, but it wouldn't fit for this story.

Review please C: I'll update on Friday, do you feel a rumble coming on?


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5: Fights, Confusion, and What the fuck just happened._

oOoOoOo

Abby slammed the door, the gang looking at the leader of the group. Her eyebrows were pulled together tightly, muttering long curses because of the upcoming fight. _He fucken tried to drop me off! Called me stupid! Calling them weak! Who does he think he is? Thinking he owns me!_

Maddie sat on the right with Gilbert's arm around her neck, watching the TV set. Tony sat in the giant relaxing chair, and somehow convinced Lovina to sleep on his lap opposite side to the couch. Francis took home in the kitchen a couple feet down, making sure that Alice didn't burn down the house cooking. The small place felt like a home away from home, despite how run down it was; it was clean at least.

Francis rose up to great her; a little weary in approaching her. Her mood read 'I'll kill you if you touch me'. Maddie asked in French to the Frenchman, "What happened to h-her?"

"There is supposed to a fight later. By the sound of it, she met her _lover_" He replied in the same language, Tony picking up pieces of it because of its similarity to Spanish. He whispered it to the pile of Lovina on his lap, waking her.

"I don't wanna hear it.." She mumbled, and hit his chest weakly, causing Tony to chuckle.

"Abigail, what happened mon petit?" His tone remained monotone for safety, no telling how she would react in this state.

"Sputnik." 'Alfred' huffed, not even looking back to see who followed her.

She felt furious. They left easily enough; Ivan didn't dare to comment about her. He wanted to walk her home! The nerve! Thinking that she was weak now because of his realization of her ever present gender! _I can handle myself! I'm a grown __man__!_

Abby slid down the door frame, her sibling's bed staring her down. A light knock followed, "Abby, it's me." called the owner of the bed.

"I don't want to talk about it." She stared down, the anger levels becoming stronger. _I want to know why he had to be the one to find out. Why couldn't it be one of Alice's hot older brothers, for Pete's sake! Anyone! But, Franny._

"Let me in." Madeline could be forceful, and now was the time. 'But I don't wanna..' "Abigail Fionna Jones, open this door now." It was a dark kind of scary, the group scared besides Gilbert. "Kesesesese, that's my girlfriend!" He grinned.

It opened a sliver, enough for the sister to snake through it. Abby had her face buried into her hands, and in fetal position. "Maddie," She whispered coarsely. The group had their ears pressed against the door to pick up more information. 'Alfred' usually didn't act like this, when it did happen, Major things were in play. "_He_," Living with someone this long, the 'He' could only be the monster himself.

"Knows." Abby mouthed, "Everything."

Maddie gasped, she fumbled for a piece of paper because the listening ears. The first word of the loopy hand writing read _Ivan?_

Abby nodded, she had to get ready for the fight later- most important one to date.

Maddie bit her lip, and started another sentence on the wrinkled paper, reading this time _How?_

The little American looked away, reaching for the paper. A more scribly left hand wrote out _WeightTraining, waited for me to finish. Caught me getting dressed, now black mail. _ Dropping the pencil to find proper clothing. Maddie slunked into their desk seat, sighing. "What does he want?" She spoke aloud, little questions like this worthless unless you knew the information.

"Cancel the group fight," Abby mumbled other things, but lost to the opening and closing of drawers. A quick jog over to the paper, _Our gangs are combining. Fight between me and the Commie to see who leads the gang._ It came out slanted.

"When are you going to go?" _This is..horrible. The gang is going to be furious…_

An another scribble, _By the old factory. I come alone, it's clean._

"Y-you CAN'T! I won't let you! Do you have any idea of the risks?"

Abby turned around and gave her sister the biggest grin she could produce. "Nope! But I can do it!" She had changed into a thicker white shirt, leaving the bomber jacket behind. "This hero always wins!" Her feet wiggled under the worn black Chucks*, "I'm the hero after all!"

"Gilly, no molesting my sister!" Madeline blushed different shades, but it's not like she would be against it.."Franny!"

"Oui!" Shouted the door, then followed by a couple 'OW's by head bonking.

"Hump the stove! I'm sure you can turn it on!" In-between the yelling, Abby was opening the window out the back to escape- "Lovina! Don't hit him too hard! And the rumble is not gonna happen!" She was already climbing through the window. Maddie found no reason to stop it; Abby had her mind set in to go through with this.

The (younger twin, 10 seconds is a difference!) approached the window to close it after the other left. 'I'll send the trio once she leaves.'

"Bye Sis!" She whispered, completely out. "Come back safe!" Maddie peaked out the window, the exhaustion kicking in.  
><em><br>She better come back alive._

OoOoOoOoO

It was a 10 minute walk to the factory from any part of the town. Abby lived a little closer than most, making it there in 5. Glancing around, bare trees speaking more than Ivan did a week's time to her. While walking deeper to the plant life, taking large glances around her, just in case.

The sun set, the only light for a hundred feet appeared to be a flickering lamp post. The factory hadn't been in use since the 30s, its reason for sprouting to supply weapons to the government. 20 years ago the place was working 4AM to 10 PM, every day of the week. By the 50s, the need of weapons cooled down in the later forties, leaving a rusting metal death trap in the middle of their town.

The 'hoodlums' stayed in this area, gangs far more worse than Ivan's and her's were repeatable for. The ground around the area grew strong, best for fighting, not filled with rocks either. It was commonplace to find small fights happening, the police force watched the teens grow up; at least they didn't come as often as they could.

"Sputniiik, oh here boy!" Abby called out the rival gang head like a dog, whistling to add more things to his temper. _This is gonna be fun!_

Strong arms wrapped themselves around her small waist, and a heavily accented voice whispered into her ear, "You kol'ed?" Like Ivan expected, she jumped out of the grasp, crawling on the floor from him. "DAMN YOU SPUTNIK!" Abby clutched her chest, still gathering the sanity she lost from that.

He dressed without the jacket as well, a tight white shirt showing too much for Abby's caring...which made her heart go everywhere, it bounced around her chest like a child's toy. Loose, but fitting black pants was what he decided to wear, along with worn high tops*.

After she patted herself down, Ivan's gaze didn't falter on her. She sent him a glare, "Ready for the beating to send you back to Russia?"

"We are becoming one either way, stupid Amerikan." He stuffed his hands into his pockets, knowing her attack patterns by heart already. If he didn't look like he wanted to fight, than the more willing she would be to make the first move. _Creature of habit. That's why I always win, kolkol._

_Annoying commie!_ Abby huffed, moving her fists up slightly in case he attacked. _I'm gonna try something different!_ Basically meant, he had to hit her first, but if nothing happened in 10 minutes then she'll attack.

In a gathering of thick bushes about 30 feet away sat Gilbert, Tony, and Francis watching the brawl. "Francis, this is not awesome!" spoke the Prussian in a whiny tone. However, his girlfriend was the one who forced them to follow her. It was a scary sight to see Maddie not forceful enough to get 3 (horny for their girlfriends) grown men out of the house. They obeyed, their tails tucked neatly into their behinds to the factory.

"Be quiet! I want to watch the sexual tension!" Francis snapped back, Abby peaking over to the talking bushes. The shrubs didn't talk again, but it sounded French. _Why are there French bushes in America? _Ivan noticed the lack of aggressiveness in her techniques, but took the distraction to grab her wrists, pulling them above her head.

"Fuck you!" Abby spat in his face, wiggling under his grasp to escape. Her chest was in front of his face, but he had his eyes at her face.

"I rather you didn't, I don't need any more stupidity in my bloodline." The legendary smile grew bigger, and not that Abby would admit, but the glint in his eyes scared her out of her wits.

The bushes remained silent, waiting for the outcome. The boys watched intently, their leader was in trouble! "Fran, we got to save them! I need go show him how awesome I am!" Gil whispered again, but Tony's happy/bad aura made him zip his lips.

"Let go of me! Fight me like a man!" She needed to distract him enough; a kick in the right place could get him on the ground. He narrowed his eyes her, "I am the only man here, or did you remove your chest in a short time?" Lowering her body to meet their eyes, "Isn't that right Abigail?"

"It's Alfred," Abby's voice grew deeper, and sent her knee up Ivan's crotch as hard she could which would send a normal man to their knees. The Bad Touch Trio held their own vital regions in that mental pain.

The Russian simply smiled bigger, releasing her wrists. No holding the area, but a sadistic smile stood strong. He bent down to meet her baby blues once more. "Angry little Amerikan."

Abby sent a punch to into his midsection, causing Ivan to send an uppercut to her chin. It sent her staggering backwards, clutching the jawbone. "Fucking Commie!" She sprinted at full force at him, right shoulder ready to impact his chest. His hand rose, her head slamming into his hand- stopping her.

"Where is the real fight, _Alfred_?" He shoved her, "I thought you wanted to fight like a _man_," Another shove, Abby's eyebrows pulling down even further. Her eyes on an cerulean storm, lips growing thinner.

"I am!" She swung again, making contact with his left eye. He caught her wrist again, pulling it around to pin her back down. Abby elbowed his gut which is when she popped out of his hold.

Grabbing her waist once more, Ivan forced her to the floor, pausing a second to catch her helpless face. Mentally he made the promise to himself, _I'll will be the only one to make that face; however, it doesn't feel right..Nyet… _While pinning her arms once more above her skull, he did a last pounding punch, enough to make her knock out.

Abby laid motionless, a shallow breathing starting up. The worry lines disappeared, the curls in her hair more noticeable. The unmistakable curl stood confidently, bobbing when she took in breaths. The chin lacked masculine qualities, even her small nose. _Alfred..looks like an Abigail...maybe a little girl...  
><em>  
>He let go of her wrists. <em>Дерьмо<em>, noticing their positions, he sat straddling her hips. Climbing quickly off, and tossing her onto his shoulder like game meat, Ivan approached the 'French sounding bush'.

The trio quivered, the bush starting to shake when the large Russian came closer. The said person parted the branches, peeking into the woodwork. "I need to take.." He glanced back to her slumbering head. "Alfred home. We are becoming one after all."

Tony, the little airhead they came to love, "Becoming one?" He questioned.

Ivan smiled, "Alfred didn't tell you? Shame. I'm the new leader of our gang. That means, Weilschmidt, Bonnefoy, Carriedo. Привет!" _New people to become friends with!_

Gilbert and Francis hugged each other tightly out of fear, Francis shouting in his head _ALFRED!_

OOoOoOO

They accepted to lead the huge monster back to Abby's home, having him stand in front in case he could do something. Ivan put on the child's mask, the middle of a frown and smile, maybe the midway point of those.

Ivan knocked on the door, peeking into the window to see who could be home. "YOU BASTA-" Lovina stopped in mid curse to stare at the 6 feet and 3 inches of Russian, smiling down at her. She put together decent sentence structure out of shock, followed by Alice. It was the 'Alfred' lying on his shoulder that marked 'creepy' on a scale of one to 10. Maddie didn't say a word, watching from the bedroom hallway. Her face appeared darker than Abby's in fight mood.

Tossing the lifeless American on the couch, he announced what had happened a couple minutes before hand. Ivan opened his mouth to speak, pausing, then beginning the speech for his new rule.

"I, Ivan Braginski have beaten the little Amerikan in a fight. The rumble was cancel for the same reason. It was to find who would be the better leader for our two separate gangs becoming one." Pausing once more, taking the look of shock once more from the women.

"As the new head of our gangs, I ask of you to meet me in the mornings daily, and your undying loyalty." A last smile to his new team mates, and a pat of Abby's cow lick, he left as quick as he came.

The room sat in silence, more thoughts on how to escape the Russian's rein then help 'Alfred'.

Madeline Williams, the lone sibling of Abigail's family line stood with a scowl. The expressions moved from pissed to angry, then finally exhausted. She pinched her nasal bridge, and began to explain why they 'became one'.

"If you weren't smart enough to figure it out, Alfred is a girl." She stopped, waited, only the men with shocked faces.

Alice learnt of it when she caught Abby 'snogging' with Arthur in freshman year by mistake. To say the least, by the end of the day neither of them wanted to see each other again after Alice's temper spike. Arthur hasn't return from college since as the story goes...As girls gossip, secrets move along to each other. Lovina heard it from Alice a day later.

Francis leaned over about to touch her chest to double check the information. Speaking in French once more, "Francis, try that and I'll make sure Alice makes attempt in castrating you." The hand disappeared from sight, never leaving the lone pocket for the rest of the night.

Switching into a language they understand, "You know how she wants to be a chemist? And how we live in this house? She _claims,_" Maddie rolled her eyes at that one, "She can't do it as a woman. Abby wakes up early to bind her chest, and stays late at school to avoid being caught during weight training." Her hand left her nose, striding up to her sister.

"Ivan stayed behind today. She got caught. He started blackmail. The fight. Lost, and here we are. Rotten fairytale." Maddie sighed.

The men were still trying to understand Alfred was a woman. Gilbert pointed from Abby's face, then to her vital regions, repeat. Francis was smiling to himself, only making Alice furious. Tony managed to hug Lovina once more, asking questions if she knew.

Maddie took a deeper sigh, "Tomorrow is going to be an experience."

OOoOoOO

*Chucks- Converse, 3  
>*High tops- Converse that go past your ankles.<br>Дерьмо- Shit  
>Привет- Hello<p>

Awkward fight scenes are awkward. I always thought as America as a lefty. Maybe because the way we drive? On the left?  
>If I didn't do it in the other chapters, but I spell Beilschmidt as Weilshmidt. When it's in Japanese, the letters, or pronation is changed from a B to a W.<p>

Sorry for updating late, I got the first 10 hours of sleep in a long time. Did this longer than usual chapter good enough? The next update should be Wednesday at latest.

The alligator is hungry for reviews! ',_,/

Please review C: I read every single one, even if I don't message you about it. C:


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6: Let the Games Begin  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>I don't wanna go. <em> She told the white ceiling, for Abby didn't even start preparing to leave. Today meant that she would be forced to speak to him, _When we get there...lunch...fifth, and sixth...Damn you Sputnik._ The alarm blared again, and Abby forced herself out of bed. Carefully moving to avoid any unneeded pain from the fight of the night before, she rumbled her cheek thoughtfully. It turned a soft purple overnight, _By tomorrow it will be yellow…_

Because of the process of doing things took time, Abby woke up a whole hour before her sister. _Lucky. Why do I have to deal with this?_

Her conscious spoke piped up, _You're the one who wanted to be a chemist!_

The morning routine proceed without a hitch, by 7:10, everything /body was about ready to go. Abby had to grease her hair back, and pin the loser strands down. A knock came from the door, so she jogged to it, expecting one of the trio for breakfast.

"I'm coming! Fran-" Blood turned cold, the Russian looming over the doorway, able to see the mess of bed head in full force. _ Stupid bet. _The American's voice becoming steel, "What are you doing here?"

He smiled down, admiring the hardness she carried so far. "To pick you up. I want to show off my new _pet_ at school." _Pain for the little American, quite fun._

Her face twisted even further, _I'm a play toy for him, Goddamn it. He doesn't even care, and never will!_ She punched the door lightly (meaning enough to make a small dent, but not through the door frame). "Let me grease my hair. 2 minutes." Her eyebrows pulled down again, the sight of the towering man in the door frame, "Come in, and don't bite anything. Close the door." Abby muttered, rushing into the bathroom. He obeyed, lowering his head to get past the door frame.*

"Sis," The other identical sibling dragged herself into the room, "Who is it?" in mid yawn she asked to open air. She was about halfway out of the hallway, and caught sight of the man who came in. _That little bastard. _Abby informed Maddie of what his rules consisted of, and basically he now ruled over her life, _which means everyone here, just about._

Ivan took place on the couch, trying to gather some information about the place they claimed home. " Privet," He gave Maddie a smile that didn't exactly reach his eyes which received a glare in return. Those smiles made the school wilt under his feet; the sibling began learning to hate the little grimace he could make.

"Don't you dare harm my sister. I promise to make your life hell if you do." She commanded; all shyness gone as if it didn't existed. "She has gone through more shit you think, _Braginski_." Her purple eyes much stronger then shyness usually in them. _When our parents….had their disagreements, moving out of there…Dressing like a man every day…. Arthur..._ Her mind could go on what her sister did; she earned the title of a hero after all these years.

_Interesting_. "I promise." Ivan's smile stretched, finding more things to pin against 'Alfred'. _Too easy. I'll break her by the end of the school year. She has been stronger than the others…She'll be an good game to play._

Abby came back into the room; like always, unaware of the staring contest between the two. She was never one to pick up what the room felt like, even though women had that sixth sense. _Franny has it, he knew before Gilly that they would be dating! Even Lovi and Tony..I bet he is gonna try something for me..Urgh…. _was basically the American's opinion on things like that. Maddie muttering a 'I don't trust you' before heading to the kitchen.

"I'm ready Sputnik." The feminine qualities almost invisible, the grease hiding the curls and color. She glared at him, but was ruined by the bruise. _Where are going to do? Annoy each other to death so early at school?_

_Apparently Alf- Abigail has the glasses this week._ He stood up, the ever present smile never fading, "Let's go, da? Don't want to worry the teachers."

Abby sent another cold look, and propped her collar up, the less people knew, the better. "Come on then, Russki." Her shoulders appeared tense, even the curl wasn't as anti-gravity defying today. She stuffed her hands deep into the bomber's pockets, her body movements screaming discomfort. After all, this whole matter felt like selling your soul to the devil. _Close enough, it's worse than hell._

While he took a chance to observe her, she took the chance to make to the sidewalk in front of the house. The long strides to catch up with her were only a couple, and soon they were side by side.

"Scared so soon? I thought the Hero doesn't get frightened." He told her in a childish tone, a smaller smile on his lips. They did not make eye contact, but wandering eyes from other children did.

"The last thing I'm scared of is you, _Sputnik_." She added a little too much sugar to the last word, making it sound more of a sour tone.

"Are you on your monthly today?" He questioned, knowing very well it could make her temper flare.

". . . . .Shut the fuck up, bro." Snarling, 'Alfred' glared at the students crossing the street, which in turn made them freeze up.

Ivan chuckled at her tone, "No scaring the childern, da? We need them."

"Yes, like I need a fucken Russian ruining my senior year." Abby replyed sarcastically, _Its only been 10 minutes and we are shooting insults at each other._

As the greaser heads neared the school, and all the more people to watch their tension increase. Ivan didn't mind, but his enjoyment was in the teacher's expressions as they caught sight of them. They scurred on with their lives, for they never had to worry besides the occasional bad grade. _Squares* with their perfect little lives, living in completely obliovion. _

He gave Abby a nudge to show her, "Look, _Fredka_, their faces. How long do you think the princibal will ask about us?"

"Fredka? What the fuck is that? A dog with both genders?" She puzzled at him, wondering if it was an insult; however, _Stupid Commie._

"Since I cannot call you _Alfred_ because..you're an _Abigial_, _Fredka_ works no matter what you're wearing." It was in a low tone, most definately for her own ears.

Like expected, the princibial caught sight of them, "Jones, Braginski, my office. Now." The older Italian commanded, forcing them to obey, as neither fought when they settled into the chairs.

* * *

><p><strong>Story<strong> **Information:**

*****Ivan having to lower his head to get pass the doorway. House back then weren't fitted for such tall people. The character profile for him says he is about 6'3'' Abby's fine because she doesn't break 6 feet. :D I'm not exactly sure on that, because when I read a book about Julia Child (You guys most likely never heard of her ._.), she was a tall lady. Because she loved cooking, she endured the lowered kitchen roof, eventually it caused her back problems. Since the roof for the kitchen was so low, I'm guessing so was the rest of the house.

Privet- Russian for hello, but I'm pretty sure most of us know this from all the fanfiction here…

Why is Canada like that? I'm going by the basics that Canada is only shy around new people, and is talks more often with her sister. They have a protection of each other after all they been through.

Squares- A term to call nerds in the 50s~

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

Sorry for updating late, school's is a pain, it truly is. I had to cut this part, or this story will never update...but, what did you guys like about this chapter? Also, I'm looking for a beta, please message me or review about it if you can help me with that. . Please ;A;

Review, please? It makes the hard work worth something. :D


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7: And they say high school is the best time of your life._

* * *

><p>"What are you two trying to pull?" Mr. Vargas, the head of the school told them in a serious tone, very much unlike his personality could do.<p>

"Nothing, nothing at all, Mr. Vargas." Ivan smiled couldn't even hide the implied lies. How often do you see two people that hate each other walking to school? It's an even more questionable when one of them has a fat swelling bruise on their face? Especially when even the teachers heard of their fights?

"Jones, tell me the truth. You're an excellent student." He turned to his only other option. Ivan was worthless in giving information, how convenient Gilbert got beat on school grounds, and _no one_ didn't see a thing. Convenient.

'Alfred' slumped back into her chair, looking at the creamy pastel green walls surrounding them. She visited this room often enough to call Principal Vargas her grandfather, and cared for her gang like his own his children. The Italian had two grandchildren- but most of the students suspected he had others, but didn't say a word.

Ivan smiled bigger. "Da, Fredka, why don't you tell him the truth?" He turned his head to watch her panic start.

She mumbled something below hearing range, but visibly tensed under the questioning of the truth. _That fucken commie is trying to get me caught. I hate him...so...much...why him...why him...WHY HIM!_

"Jones. Don't make me call Kirkland to get this out of you." The playful smile was currently a stern line, and his eyebrows pulled down to cover his hazel eyes.

The Principal meant business. The worse possible students to come together, the teachers were worried the world was going to end because they were within walking distance of each other. The detentions had to be at separate times so they wouldn't begin to fight! The teachers were bat shit because they decide to have a peace treaty! He didn't need to hear about that so early in the morning!

Her attention, along with her face whipped around to face him. Abby slid further into the chair. She didn't need a reminder of Arthur so early..._All I wanted to do was surprise him on his birthday...And I walk in...on…on..._ Her chest began to tighten all over again. _I'm not going to cry. Heroes don't cry in front of Commies they hate..._

Unluckily, Ivan witnessed her special moment. How she shook under the simple mention of the previous school president, it made him smile. _I'll question it later._

"We fought. Ivan now has control over my group." Her voice wavered in at 'We', but went back to her considered normal voice for school. They couldn't use gangs, _against school policy my butt!_

The Mr. Vargas became even sterner. "Is this going to affect your school work? Other students?"

"No." The voice coming out lack emotion, but was leaning to the colder side. 'Alfred' lifted herself out the seat, she wore an expressionless mask. "Ivan. You wanted to meet the rest of us?"

He watched her numb movements, "Da." Ivan curtly nodded to the worried principal, and followed the American out of the office. The secretary shared the same look, for it was mainly for Jones. The Russian had the tint in his eyes; the ruthless spark that could start wars...Rumors had to start somewhere...

The hallways thinned, little gasps of horror watching the duo exit the front office. The students stuck closer to the walls, for they could be even more dangerous combined. It was a sight to see. 'Alfred' hunched, without any smile in those baby blues because of the man close behind. Ivan couldn't drop the smile; _she's fighting a losing battle. Might take longer for her..._

At the end of the corridor stood both of the gangs. Francis was making an attempt to flirt with Natalia which caused Alice to take it out on the Spaniard. He was currently hiding under the rage of the Briton. Since Lovina couldn't use him as a verbal punching bag, she took Toris instead. Maddie was speaking to Eduard** and Gilbert was trying to interrupt, but the unmistakable laugh prevailed anyway.

Abby smiled widely. Both of the gangs were making a smooth transition for the long run. _Less fights for them, maybe more for me and big boy here though._ Ivan kept the same expression, but none the less somewhat happy.

"What is your schedule?" Ivan asked, they could (read: would) meet between classes.

"Why do you wanna know?" Abby narrowed her eyes at him, the group turning their attention to the two before them. It could prove to be an interesting fight, in the middle of school. Teachers nearby, the injuries, the whole fact that the former gangs would have an excuse to fight back...

"To make sure you behave. Don't want you to slip up, da?" He didn't move, but the tone could be read as threating. The trio on Ivan's side shook at the reminder of that it could return to haunt them. And make things worse. The little hope was that 'Alfred' could change something in Ivan, to make sure he could be...less crazy...

She stuck her tongue at him. "But I don't wanna see you!"

"Nyet. What to try that again?" He leaned down, the focusing at her features. He pulled his eyebrows together, his eyes calm, and for somewhat easy to read. Once again, without fail it sent her heart into over drive.

"Yea, Commie, you already know where I live. I don't need you anymore in my life." She shot back, turning on her heel to her first without the first bell ringing. _I need to get out of here-_

The threating aurora pulled out of his backside, and he tugged enough at her bomber jacket to send her back. "Глупая девочка [Stupid Girl], where is your first? Do I need to tell a teacher of your женственность [Womanhood]?" Asking a little too sweetly into her ear.

She didn't understand shit what he had said, but mumbled "AP Art..."

"отличный, [Excellent]. Second?"

"English Literature " It was sending spikes down her spine, each and every single word. The members watched the performance. Francis was practically in tears, rambling in French about 'young love'. Maddie slapped him to get him out of it,

"What lunch?"

"A..." She mumbled even lower, the school couldn't avoid them having the same lunch out of the two available. His choice was in the library, for his gang stayed in B lunch. The school did pull to have Abby's side of the gang in B lunch as well. The two had no back up when it came to fights.

"Forth?" _We are close, but never see each other. The administration hasn't failed us completely._

"Mechanics."

"Does this mean you eat in the garage?" He whispered hoarsely, those little shivers were hard to miss from that position. They shared the last two classes of the day, so asking about those would make Abby doubt his IQ.

"Yes, Sputnik. Did common sense kick in?" Sarcasm covered what she felt, everything but jealously & sadness. _No, don't think like that, it can only cause pain._

"I wouldn't be talking _Fredka; _I'm not in the normal classes." He shoved her forward, which made Abby flail.

"ASSHOLE!" 'Alfred' slumped, and took her time leaving her crew. Ivan expected more people behind him, but only his sister stood. _Of course. Natalia. When will you understand I don't want to marry you?_

* * *

><p><strong>Story Information:<strong>

Toris Lorinaitis- Lithuania

Eduard Von Bock- Estonia

I'm assuming you know of American cartoons, Disney cartoons etc., as a head cannon I'm pretty sure America can draw professionally because of that. So...she takes art. Mechanics? We have major car companies in this country (Ford, General Motors, and Chrysler).

This story actually got its plot bunny from the movie 'Grease'. Guys actually dressed like men. Asdfghjkl;; Back when Ivan discovered her secret, the song I was thinking she would be singing is the Grease opening: http:/ www [dot] Youtube [dot] com /watch?v =phwOOmFYudU This pairing happens to appear to be darker than that movie…so it's a combination of the Outsiders and Grease. I cannot see Ivan sing like John Tovolta in that accent. Nor can I see him having a group that isn't scared of him. Or trying to date a cheer leader…

* * *

><p><em>TheRussianRose:<em> :3 He's coming, what holiday makes fun of single people? C:

_Usagi32:_ Hopefully that explained it; the school keeps a tight eye on them after all. O.o

_F yes:_ Forever alone holiday is coming C:

_Skye96_: xD True, -using the movie as a reference to how the characters look- America could pull off a Pony Boy, they have similar hopes in life. But I think she would look more like Soda Pop :O Thank you, it means a lot

_Bookworm24601:_ Lawl, I promise you nothing bad is happening for a couple chapters. Not until :D

_Sailor Taichichi Vegeta:_ Wasn't trouble~ But he's a cocky one, no? Maddie has more power in her punches then you might think~

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

http:/ www [dot] youtube [dot] com/ watch?v=OG_6CopW9GQ

please review? :) I have to work through AP world essays...;A;


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8: Mystery Meat._

* * *

><p>'Alfred' glanced around, double checking Ivan didn't follow her to first. Currently he was trying to wrestle his sister to go first, instead of them making out on the other side of the school. "Natalia! Not here! Or ever!" Sighing, glad that she could at least get some peace for an hour. <em>It's gonna be a long day…<em>

Taking home to the scent of wooden pencils and paper, only a nod to the teacher, the students knew what work had to be done. 12 themed pieces by the end of the year.

_What am I going to do.._ Her mind was jumping from place, her hand flailing, forcing it in unusable till it calmed down. _Fucken Sputnik, I can't even draw. Piece of ass, the next time we fight, I'm gonna beat his ass back to Russia. _ Abby slammed her head down and hissed, "Commie Country."

The teacher took note of the inactivity, "Alfred, your work please."

She rose her head only partially, the cerulean orbs piercing the paper. "I can't do it."

He walked over, and stood over looking down at the ball of hair. "Why not Jones?" It lacked emotion; it was more steel laced in than a couple pipes in the school.

"Stress. I know you saw." It didn't have to be spoken, it was implied. _Braginsk_. Muttering below her breath, "Kirkland.."

"Sort things out. If another person walks in, look like you are working." A final tap on the desk, 'Alfred' grinned to the scrawny teacher because of the little free time provided. "Thanks Mr. Smith."

Another glance around the room to make sure it was safe, and Abby ducked below the table, there was more than enough kids to hide her frame. Leaning against a thick table leg, closing her eyes only a little bit...

**RIIIIIING.**

'Alfred' shoke her head out of shock, _Wha- what? It couldn't have been an hour..._ Legs were hurrying around, others heading to the closet, others heading out the door. _Damn it._ Mr. Smith tapped the table again, which she looked up out of instinct, shaking her head against the top of the table.

"Fuck it all." Abby crawled from the under the table, rubbing her head at the impact spot.

Like a guardian dog, Ivan stood there, watching from the outside for its food. "Fuck you too, Commie." She spat under her breathe, and he was wearing the stupid grin, the all-knowing one. _He thinks he owns me!_

"Coming, Stupid _Fredka_?" He called, becoming even more annoyed with her slowness by the minute. _More things to force her into..After all, she could be attrac- NYET, She is a fat ass, and could never be attractive for a women._

"Coming Sputnik," She said sweetly, and stuffed her hands back inside her pockets. Abby's face remained stern, if not threating towards him. He wasn't going to leave her anytime soon it seemed. _Fucken Commie.._ Once again they stood in strides side by side, scaring children into the locker doors, he would push her gently to the side. In response, she would do a little harder. Games like that continued till they ended up slamming each other into the opposing lockers, but they had a reason to go at each other.

The English Building was only a couple more turns into the endless halls, and soon enough they meet the English room. "Lunch, you'll be at the trees, a little passed the library?" He smiled, but it was more of a grimace. _Why am I asking her to spend time with me?_ The class was filling up slowly, other students avoiding the duo like the flu.

The smile stretched. "I never asked for your 3rd. What is it _Fredka_?"

"Calculus." The less they spoke, the less he would want to make her talk. _Right?_ She stared at all the lucky ones of school, not a care in the world. _I get this useless guy following me, when some girls get cars for their birthday. _

"We will stay together after my second, calculus."

"Why, Sputnik? I though you hated my guts, because right now, yours would be burning. On an fire. From a volcano." She snapped, the bell rung in time to save for another bickering at each other. Others rushed in, while she walked slowly into the room.

"Don't forget, keep your friends close, and your enemies closer, da?" He was waving to a figure that wasn't even standing there anymore.

….

Second left both of them thinking about their next meeting. Hers mainly built upon hate, and his on why he even established their constant meetings. The teachers didn't say a word, nor ask a question about class, or outside of class to them. They wondered enough for human beings, but they knew when to draw the line. Some times. The kids tried to ask, but 'Alfred's' glares kept even the closest outside of the gang away. Some of men grew bold, but a punch to the face works just as well.

Weaving through the school jungle, on the opposite side of the school, Ivan saw 'Fredka' come into sight. Her locks were coming free from the grease, eyes wild from trying in an attempt to make it into class before the late bell. His thoughts switched to Russian. _She looks per- Why is my mind playing tricks upon me? She..is not attractive…_ But then again, at not his conscience was screaming, why would he lie to himself?

"Fredka, Happy you could make it." The smile stayed, but maybe a note of worry appeared in his voice. Slight. Slight.

"Happy my ass." Abby, in the most male way possible shoved him back into the class room door. She punched how many kids to get into this class? "Nyet, learn some manners by the time we got to lunch."

"When you learn to stay away from me!" She shouted as the door slammed, leaving him in the dust.

….

Amazingly, 'Alfred' arrived to the meeting point first, which allowed Ivan to scare her even a little. With his silent ways, he approached from her back. _Why do I want to give her a hug? Amerikan, what have you done?_ Ignoring the messages to hug her, Ivan took a single a finger and dragged it up her spine. She jumped at least 2 feet, and produced a definitely not manly scream.

"That's not funny!" She gave herself a hug all around, "It could have been a ghost!" The lean body of 5'8" whispered. When she gained some control of her body, she slid down the trunk of the tree.

Ivan could have broken out laughing, _'Alfred'…out of all things, fears ghosts? "_Is that right? Then I assume you don't want to hear about the мать с капюшоном [Hooded Mother]." Approaching the plant just right, he took the side of the tree to the right of her. Close enough to be side by side, but not enough to be touching.

"W-who's that?" She was trying to get back the 'Alfred' voice for school, some people were staring.

"How is this possible? Everyone knows of her." The smile grew bigger, it was so easy to trick her…

"E-everyone? Then who is she?" The Alfred voice was back, and she didn't look as defenseless as before, but it was quite funny.

"So many questions, why don't we play a game? Every time you ask a question, I answer. But that means that I get an honest answer to my questions." _Easy way to this Kirkland business. _His body was already taking an hating to him. The 'game' could lead to more of 'Alfred's' weaknesses, _Nyet, I could lie to her questions._

_Commie mind tricks. But Heroes need to know how to defeat this ghost! I'll lie if anything bad happens!_

"I'll go first. Why does the school let in Idiots?"

"They can't they get rid of the ugly people? Because you be the first to go, sorry dude." _He's actually…PFFT, Abby, Lord Hotdog would not approve of that Commie. But he does have a nice ass._

"Why did they allow you reproduce?"

"Uh, Sputnik, have you _seen _my knockers? I could most likely get someone to date me before you could talk to someone."

"Then why not ask Kirkland? He has many answers, maybe some about the Stupid Amerikan next to me."

She froze. Kirkland. That name. Her breathing became uneven; those wounds never did heal right.

"_Fredka,_ do you know what answers he could give me?" Ivan turned slightly to see her knuckles white.

"Ivan, I think your sister is calling for you." Her voice was flat, dead, the less the better for that topic matter.

"She doesn't even have my lunch, and is trapped with the Music teacher." A small chuckle at that, Natalia hated that class.

"Why….why do you want me under all this control?" If she was going to answer a question like that, Ivan had to go first.

* * *

><p><strong>Story Info:<strong>

I don't think Mr. Smith would be much of a main character, that's why he lacked information on his looks.

Words cannot express how much I hate this fandom.

Some where I read that fem!America likes hotdogs better then hamburgers btw.

**Review replies (I feel like I bother people if I message them, so..) :**

_Sailor Taichichi Vegeta: _Which one? The Grease one? Or the one from Frase Buller's Day off? She could do that. O.o but you know, sometimes American's lack common sense and all~

_Art Fan:_Thanks, it means a lot~

_Nokturna168:_ Sorry for not updating quickly D: Essays hurt big time, bruh.

_TheRussianRose:_ We haven't even got to the good stuff yet xD

_Usagi323:_ No..-smiling- why would you say he would have a crush? –smiles bigger- But things can lead to bigger things~

_Willow The Collie: _Thanks~ It means a lot, but laziness helps with everything :D

**Author's Notes:**

fml...this week has been horrid...I hope you guys had a better week then I did, what happened in yours?

If this story gets another 10 reviews, I'll pull out another chapter before midnight tomorrow. Tell me if you hate it, love it, or just annoyed for me writing this :D

Please?


	9. Chapter 9

**Edit- Feb/20/12: The chapter won't load, apparently I wasn't the only one with this problem. =.=U** **So here it is, republished.**

Thank you for all the reviews! I love each and every one of y'all. :3

Following TheRussianRose's advice, this chapter will take only one view, Ivan's.

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 9: A drawl.<em>

"To make sure you don't….screw up our deal." It was considered true, it was half of it anyway. His thoughts switched to Russian, _Because my arms long to give you a hug and never let go. What have you done to me... _"What about Kirkland?"

"Fredka, you will learn in time." He smoothly replied. _I don't know myself._

"Asshole." She muttered, turning her head to stare down the innocent students far off. Her breathe drawled, fiddling with her thumbs like they had the meaning of life.

"Why do you react to the name Kirkland? He was only the student body president." _Who did something to Fredka. She looks like she is in pain, maybe he did something to her.._

"I don't need to tell you Sputnik." Abby was becoming more frustrated. The quick movements of the eye, playing with fingers, and the little glimmer of sweat on one's palm. All the signs of nervousness.

"Then ask me another question, you'll have to tell me eventually, remember that." _Another month, she'll tell me._

"What's your family like?" He noted the little smirk on her face, _Stories? Has she heard the stories?_

Ivan wasn't planning to answer that question for a long time. Never actually, he didn't think she had the brain cells to form such a statement. "..."

"Big ole Russki has family problems?" The snicker could be heard from across the field, where currently stood teachers talking amongst each other, pointing at them under the tree. "Oh boy, I never would have thought." Abby grinned broader, and even the little curl wiggled in response.

"Quiet." He simple commanded, slapping the back of her head. Her response was 'ow', and a useless death glare.

"The teachers think we are planning to kill each other." Ivan chuckled at the face she made, only making Abby's look somewhere else. _How cannot they realize Alfred's a woman? ..Well, Nyet. I thought Alfred was man as well…_

"Are you going to answer the question? Because I'm not planning to answer mine till you me yours." The glare morphed into a smirk. _That doesn't fit on her face, she should..smile..What is wrong with me?_

"My father is American. My mother is Russian; however, died some years ago." _That isn't the complete story, but enough for her to say to speak about Kirkland._

"Sputnik, sneaky bastard." Abby took a deep breath, eyeing the other students. "Arthur," _Her chest went in, hmmn..'Alfred' must realize I would know the full story eventually...She's learning!_ He broke out in a grin, forcing Abby to send him another questioning glare at him.

"Was my best friend...he knew me as Alfred...and wanted me to go to the winter dance…." She dug her face into her hands. He assumed that it was to avoid eye contact between themselves.

"I went as...myself...in a dress.." Beginning to rub the blush on her face furiously, "He d-danced with me.." Pausing for a moment, "We kissed...I ran away after it..."

_Why do I do feel hate against Kirkland for only kissing…?_

"It took him a month or so to figure I was the girl from the dance...He was happy….we started out great…..then he went to college….I drove up sometimes..." A light chuckle followed, her eyes peaked out from the fingers. "We had fun, after all of it..."

"I drove up one day...it had been a month since I was last up..." Once again she tensed visibly, hiding her face into her palms. "I walked up to his dorm room...I heard sounds...I thought someone was trying to hurt him..." Her voice was shrinking, turning more into a mumble. "He was having..." Her voice squeaked, "Sex with another girl..."

Ivan watched her shake a little at the last part, but 'Alfred' wouldn't shed a tear. Not in the minutes that followed, and he noted when he would look back, she never did cry about it.

"Sputnik," Hissing, _She's on her monthly._ "Tell a soul 'bout that, and you ain't seein' 'morrow." The southern twang came out thick, when it usually hid in normal conversation.

_Well, that was a turn on…._Now, he was beginning to hate his hormones and his body, last time he checked he hated this women. _It was the accent...NYET, You don't like Fredka, don't like anything about her._

"Of course Fredka, don't get your трусики in a twist."

"What the fuck does that mean? Russki! ASSHOLE!"

He grinned at her yelling, how easy it was to make her furious. She yelled more, but it fell to deaf ears. Other students noticed her yelling, but Ivan could only focus on her bright, blue eyes. It took the bell ringing to snap him out of it. _What happened…? _ "Fucking Sputnik, we have to get to class…."

"Da.." Shaking his head to get rid of thoughts. Sometimes his vision saw Abigail, the women who fell in love with Kirkland, _And she calls me an asshole._ Or, Alfred, the man who he fought for years before he could think of an Abigail. _Complicated…_

Chemistry passed without a problem, but the main attention was not on the Stoichiometry**, but the fact his mind would switch between the views of the same American. It was annoying, felt annoying, and went into the category of 'How did this happen'. The bell rung, her face in pain from admitting that story and having to walk him to the next class.

Francis came smooth behind them, wrapping his arms around their shoulders (which stood above him), "Are we willing to tell _Big Brothers _any secrets today? Ohonhon, _l'amour!_"

"Franny!" She jabbed the Frenchman's stomach, stomping off to weight training. By today's date, she seemed extra temperamental, maybe it was the hormones.

"I think Fredka is on her monthly." Ivan pondered out loud, which made Francis laugh despite his pain. It came out in a choking sound, not his usual chuckle. "Young love, you might have found it, Braginski."

Tilting his head ever so slightly, "What do you mean? The Прогулки Глупость [Walking Stupidity]?" _I don't… I would not like that Idiot like that…._

Francis sent a smug look, filled with knowing he had missed. "Temps, il fait l'amour s'épanouir. [Time, it makes love flourish.]"

The Russian stared oddly, curiosity killing him. "Французский народ. [French people.]" Under his breath.

In his next class, he did not follow her around the locker or the weight room, watching from a safe distance. Every time she caught him, she flicked her finger and continued doing what work it was. The hours passed, the radio music and the occasional chit chat of other jocks happening in those few 60 minutes. Coach Germania ordered them to change back, most of the men rushing towards the lockers. 'Alfred' lingered around for Ivan,

"Sputnik, what are we doing later?" Her eyes flickered between the doorway and him, the irritation evident.

"Your house, of course." He smiled the classic cover smile, resulting in Abby glaring at him for such looks.

"Come into my house uninvited and I'm sending Maddie for your head. Follow me home, the same." Her voice was serious, even lacking the usual playful tones.

"Did you forget the pretty bruise on your eye so quickly, солнце [Sun]-" Ivan's jaws snapped together quickly. _Nyet, No, No, Nyet, this isn't possible. I was not going to call her Sunflower, No, Nyet, No, No._ "I'll pick you up tomorrow then, Fredka?"

"Whatever you say, Sputnik." 'Alfred' mumbled, leaving Ivan to stand alone; however, he could hear her death threats from the distance.

* * *

><p>After school, he ordered his sister to go home the other route, since his brain was on over drive. He couldn't force Abigail's face out of his mind.<p>

_Дерьмо__.__ Francis couldn't be right...Nyet _может быть, она похожа на ошибку, которая не оставит вас в покое_..…Da.._

Slept didn't come that night, or the day after. He couldn't speak to her properly, which sent her into a stream of curses about 'Commies'.

He smirked during chemistry the following day; possibly she did look like a Sunflower…

* * *

><p><strong>Story information:<strong>

Трусики: Panties, :3

Дерьмо: Shit

может быть, она похожа на ошибку, которая не оставит вас в покое: maybe she's like a bug that won't leave you alone.

Yea….he's going through that reaction because out of my personal experience, when you fight with someone that long...being attracted to them is unavoidable...

The person Artie slept with? She won't reappear in the story.

Why is she awkward about sex? That time period was very 'private' about those things, and now a days 'Losing your virginity is less important losing your phone', people, keep it in your pants. Don't get me started on how much I hate how common sense has disappeared. ._.

When America gets mad I think s/he has the southern twang come out, like how sometimes when someone drinks they switch languages, or their original accent is much thicker? I have it seen/experienced it, so ja.

Stoichiometry- It's a type of math in chemistry. It allows you to find the weights, moles and percent yield of the reactants and products of an equation, while only have one of the problem's element's weights/moles/percent yields. It's based off the law of conversion of mass, which is nothing can be created or destroyed.

Franny and Switzerland is in Chem as well, they like playing with chemistry and Franny has CERN in his backyard. CERN members include most of the EU (European Union) today; along with some Countries who aren't in Europe (i.e., Japan, US). CERN invented the internet basically. They also have came close to figuring out the first non-radioactive element after 80...Its element number is 120? Or was it 118? I can't find it….with that element in grasp; it would allow us to do deep space travel. :3

OOoOoOoOo

**Reviews:**

_TheRussianRose_- Thanks for the review~ glad to see someone enjoys this~ it is hard to stick to only one view D: I'll try to stick only one for a chapter...So hard.

_ScatteredSands_- Thank chu~ And because, sadly, I try to make everyone happy before myself….that's why I don't relax...

_ScreenSaver2_: As promised; another chapter~ that's your preference? They are cute at times, but if they don't have any tension it kills me D: They were hating so much tension at that time...and that's why the pairing is built off of..sorry for ranting there bro D:

_Sparks101_: And it appears~

_Usagi323_: That explains it~

_Anylinde_: Thank you~ :) No, Sputnik is very ugly and does not have an nice ass. -nods, confirming the lie-

_anon_: Of course I'm continuing this silly xD

_Sailor Taichichi Vegeta_: Messaged you, lol it was too long.

_Bamb_i: Mhmm~ it's there, non?

_bedheadaintdead_: I updated! And thank you~ that means a lot. ^^ You don't have to review twice, my email works just fine~

_Anonymous_: Thank you~ C: Drive in movies are the best bro! I know there is only one nearby where I live..;; that business became so bad that they resorted to showing porn films in most of them by the 80s? 70s? Not to sure about that. . And yes, (about Felix). :3

OoOoOoOoO

**Author's Notes:**

_"Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue,_

_Vodka is cheaper_

_Then a dinner for two."_

How was your valentine's? Mine was...complicated...I liked somebody, and today I told him. I got friendzoned, life isn't like the ones from FF, the two will never to get together, because those things happen at chance.

By the way, Spain was Muslim for a bit. He prospered under Muslim rule because of religious tolerance. AP world helps somewhat, xD.

Sorry for the mistakes in the past couple chapters..D: Please forgive?

But can you please review again? I want to break 60 :D

Till next time~


	10. Chapter 10

I cannot explain how much I thank you for the reviews, it keeps me writing, legit bro. 3 To make up for not being able to write for the pass two weeks, lets see if you guys can get a chapter everyday for the next week out of me. SPRING BREAK BABY~!

Ivan's view, and it's Saturday. He found out about Alfred's 'condition' on Tuesday of the same week.

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 10: French Cooking.<em>

* * *

><p>The week ended with Ivan not daring to speak more then a few words to her, not taking her home, or even walking her to class. She kept returning to his mind, he even resorted to drinking a couple bottles from his stash...<p>

_I could ask her about it...Maybe she drugged me earlier in the week...Da..._

With a brand new reason to see Fredka on the weekend, he asked his sister, and the nice little boy who lived next door._ Everyone is nice to me. Besides Fredka._

Speaking of which, her twin sister opened the door once they arrived. "What do you want, Braginski? She's working. Come back in 30 minutes." Her expression appeared annoyed, her eyebrows left little lines proving it. Half way to close the door again, Ivan 'forgot' that his foot that his foot was there.

"As you were saying, Madeline?"

A low growl came, "Fine. Stay away from any appliances."

Smiling, Ivan strolled in. Gilbert tensed at the sight of the other. "He's here for Alfr-Abby! The awesome me needs to remember that!" Gil's mind noted. Alice watched old 'I Love Lucy'* reruns played on the static filled TV set as Francis appeared to be busy cooking in the kitchen for dinner. If you drifted your eyes over, you could see Toni with his girlfriend, Lovina arguing about something.

Alice tensed as the Russian sat beside her, moving in the opposite direction from him. Natalia took the spot next to her brother, and Toris standing by the couch. It appeared that Ivan could make any comfortable day stressed. The show ended soon enough, not even Lucy's foolishness could make the scene any better. The next episode was the Chocolate Factory.

Once the funniest scene came on, the door swung open, the dragging of feet against wood floors made it an immediate knowing of who came home. Ivan only had to turn around to see her tired face before she spat "Commie, get out of my house." The tone was threatening, but the wavering in pitch counteracted it. The smudges of soot across her forehead and cheeks made him realize, she worked at the mines a couple miles north. Since the factory closed down, he assumed that most of the workers went north for a life in the mines. But her as a miner? The blackness of her clothing proved it.

"Nyet." Trying to keep his face impassive, the shock of her catching the Miner's cough could be...dangerous.

Her breathing was some what stable, "...Fine, be an asshole and I'll...do something." The tone read threatening, but her throat was still trying to adjust to the fresh air, removing what ever seriousness she was trying to prove.

A single eyebrow was raised, but his sister was yanking on his sleeve was all Abby needed to get out of the situation.

The episode finished, and Fredka appeared to be after quick bath, taking another spot by her sister in front of the kitchen. Ivan watched from the corner of his eye, but Alice 'accidentally' jabbed him to stop staring. She asked for a spoonful of something, Francis didn't question it, but gave it to her anyway.

"Hey, Russki, I have something for you!" Grinning from ear to ear, waving the brown substance in the spoon.

Ivan glanced over to her, chose to go up to her about it. _What could she want now?_

"Open wide!" The grin seemed a little demonic now, "Wh-" His mouth was only ajar slightly before a teaspoon of cinnamon was in his mouth.

The only sense of pain that was shown on his face was the bobbing of his Adam's apple, and the struggle to swallow. Francis turned in time to notice it, Gil was holding his breath to see the outcome of it. _FREDKA, YOU ARE MOST DEFINITELY NOT_ _NICE_ SUNFLOWER. The fiery pain in his throat, the swelling of how dry it was, he couldn't keep all of it down.

Time paused for a couple seconds as the powder floated within the air...

And straight onto Abby's face.

Plan: Backfired.

Francis began laughing, following in suit by Gil then Maddie. The whole room made a unison sound of laughter, the only one remaining from the event was Natalia.

Ivan and Abby wore smirks as she tried to clean her face, and Ivan struggling to get water down his throat fast enough.

"Why?" The Russian asked, once his throat didn't feel like it was burning.

"Pay back." The smile wasn't genuine, but close enough to prove its trickster status. Ivan took the spot next to her, Maddie went into the kitchen to help Francis.

"Franny, how long till dinner? I'm hungry!" Abby stretched further onto the counter, stealing some slices of cheese from the counter.

"Lorsque les deux vous vous rendez compte que vous avez tous deux d'attraction de l'autre- [When both of you realize that you both have attraction each other-]" Mumbling under his breath, followed by Maddie whacking him with a ladle. "10 minutes!"

Alice observed Natalia as she approached her brother. She ran her hands up his chest, in turn sending Ivan to push her away. "Natalia! What are you doing? I thought we discussed this..." It was serious in some sorts, but Abby was already chuckling at the one sided incest.

"Big Brother, you will see!" Maddie turned to watch this one, Toni and Lovina in there own little world across the room. Gilbert and Francis shot jokes at each other in the mean time. Natalia seeing that she had to wear the pants in this relationship, grabbed Ivan's wrist by force and placed them on her (rather..er, large) chest.

"S-sister, what are you d-doing?"

Little sadistic smile was on her face, and Abby scowling at the little act. Ivan wasn't enjoying it, the little squeaks of 'Sister!' was becoming more annoying. His back was turned, and 'Fredka' took the lone knife on the counter. Natalia eyed the knife, and released his hands. The knife returned to its position, and so did Natalia, whom tried to sit next to Toris without him hitting on her.

Ivan spent the minutes before dinner gathering himself, and the distinct smile on his features. The laughing made the scene a little less tense, at least conversation procced normally.

"Dinner!" Maddie spoke out, right behind the Frenchman with the soup. Francis began to serve bowls, not bothering to have them form lines. Abby took a bowl, Ivan only slightly chuckling at the noises she made trying to drink all of it. _Its funny how Fredka eats.._..Another glare, and Ivan took a bowl for himself. The only sounds were of others conversations and slurping...

"So...why did you come here?" She inquired, trying to catch a stray onion from the soup. _Francis and his soups, French Onion Soup?_

"Bored."

"Oh." _Did I hear disappointment?_

"Why do you work in the mines?" If they were doing to speak to each other, might as well have a conversation.

"Money, I hate it. School is the only way out." Abby bit the edge of her lip, glancing at the joyful mood that had returned. Maddie kept an eye at the two, ready to step in if something would happen.

"You could work in town."

"The pay is better. Can we speak about something else?" _She avoids pain..._

"Da, Francis is rather cocky about his cooking."

A grin lit her features at that comment, "So I'm not the only one!"

* * *

><p><strong>Story Information:<strong>

http:/ www [dot] youtube [dot] com/ watch?v=8NPzLBSBzPI -the episode I was referencing.

I Love Lucy- A TV show that was made in the early 50s, it's played in even today on TV Land and Hallmark. :D Lucy is played by Lucielle Ball, who is married to Ricky Ricadro. The two were married in real life, and Ricadro is Cuban, Ball was quite the comedian when she was alive. It's the adventures of those two and their neighbors, xD.

America had mines during the 50s, and 60s? Yes, if you ever see the movie 'October Sky', you would understand what I mean. Its a great movie, its based in the 50s, a coal miner's son who took up rockery after the launch of Sputnik. He formed a club out of it...just follow this link for more information: http:/ en [dot] wikipedia [dot] org/wiki/ October_Sky

The working conditions and hours are much worse than what we have now. They worked 8 hour day, with not as much pay. The Miner's Cough is a term for where your lungs deal with dust gathering inside them. The diseases that come out of it...pneumoconiosis, emphysema, chronic bronchitis, and lung cancer. All damage the way you breathe, and was very common during this time period for that line of work. It happens with construction workers as well sometimes.

And yes, it is impossible to win the cinnamon challenge.

**Reviews:**

_9_: Stupid FF! And it appeared eventually~

_ Bookworm24601_: I Life isn't easy. No one's life in this story is very simple, lol.

_ Sparks101_: What were you expecting? And why, thank you~

_Nokturna168_: Maybe she was half way through that one xD, but thank you~

_Usagi323_: IthinkthatwasaslipIvan, xD thank you~

_Starscreacher_: Pie! Where will they find pie? I'm pretty sure it can't be cake, because it's a lie D:

_hetalia-deathnote-kuroshitsuji_: Thank you for the Author Favorite 3, I didn't want to message you about it, but a public thank you works just as well :D

_ Anonymous_: I will try, FOR NANRIA! -raises hand with sword, heroic movie poster pose-

_bedheadain'tdead:_ooh, yes..Mobiles are annoying because of that glitch . Ohoho, what's a fic without them knowing each other's weakness? Welcome~

_Lily-DM_: Thank you so much for the Author Alert, love, so much. Thank you. :3

_Sailor Taichichi Vegeta:_ Message you~

**Author's Notes:**

Russia became Orthodox Christian instead of Islam because the people still wanted to drink vodka xD (you can't drink in Islam).

Question, if I go though the past couple chapters to fix errors; would you guys mind? The mistakes aren't something that makes it unreadable, but it can be bothersome...

Review again, please?


	11. Chapter 11

I love you all for the reviews, ;A; but...Oh my glob, over 5,000 hits? You guys...if I cried easily, I would be in tears (happy ones). Never expected that, never, made my day.

Abby's view this time, let's see how pissed she'll get xD.

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 11: Chemistry...<em>

Now, don't get her wrong, the weekend were pretty bad. The mine shifts ran everyday, _Like clockwork. The mines are..._flashes of other men's stories of a collapsing tunnels, or the chance of the Miner's cough..._Monday to Wednesday, my only days off, and ruined by Sputnik crashing at my_ _place. _To interrupt these thoughts of annoyance, she shook her head violently, and stared herself down in the mirror.

Her chest gone under the limelight of a flickering bulb, the disconsolate feeling of not being truly open about herself for the rest of her life..._Ivan is gonna laugh his way through it._ The rumblings across the hall of a slumbering Maddie forced Abby to hurry her ass out of it. The beast herself made it to the doorway, jaw open wide to face the evils of society. _She'll get a kick out of that._

The rest of the morning past like a blur, even smiling till she spotted him across the yard.

_Commie has to ruin everything...but he wasn't too bad on Satur- Don't fall for it! He _doesn't _care! Never will!_

He strolled his way over despite it, not even the possibility of new partner for the upcoming project could alleviate her spirits. Vash was cool, but he could only speak about his sister. And didn't share the same kind of humor as she did, apparently saying 'Opps' in the middle of a experiment isn't funny.

"Priyet." Was the only sign of acknowledgment he gave her, which in term pushed a button a little to far already.

"Commie."_Hey, come on, bite. _

"..." He only gave her a glance down, and eyed the court yard for anybody (but her).

"Sputnik."

_Nothing._

The bell rung before another nickname could come out, and off they went.

_Sputnik doesn't like me, huh? This Hero is too much for his Commie filled mind!_ _Pssha!_

* * *

><p>He decided to escort her for the remaining classes, his mood improved slightly from what she could catch. (Women's intuition, its everything!)<p>

They argued.

Over who should sit in the shade of the tree, Abby was beginning to wonder if he did it just to talk to her-

_Riiiight._ The sarcasm echo through her mind easily, the usually placid expressions of his expressing smiles, not flirtatious.

* * *

><p><em>Chem.<em>

The usual science teacher stereotype of a teacher was their own Mr. Brenstein, round belly and greying hair of any (smart) teacher. 'Alfred' made it to class before the last bell rung, sliding beside Vash before he could give her a scolding. Ivan toyed with his pencil, not paying attention to our little American across the room. The people in the class lacked a collection of personalities- besides 'Alfred' and Francis.

"Attention, Attention," The class continued to chat, so the teacher resorted to the ostentatious tapping of his ruler against the counter top. A wide silence over came the room soon enough. "As you know, project partners are going to be assigned today."

His pushed back his glasses, cleared his voice and began once again. "Your partners are resolute, do not come back later for a change. I repeat, do not. If you do, I will ensure that your project grade is at least a letter lower."

_Well. Fuck._ The class rightfully stiffen under that statement, and Mr. Brenstein wore a easy smile. _23 other kids, I can't get Sputnik, its so small chance._

"Like I said, the partners are final. To avoid this, I also went through the trouble of carefully choosing who you will work with. Personalities, grades, and thinking capability."

A small sigh throughout the class room-

"Let the games begin? Alright, come up in a single line, its your last chance of freedom for the next couple weeks."

Abby appeared in second place to see who was lucky enough to be her partner, the first because he sat in the front seat.

The paper was laying before her, some others leaning in to get a better view. Her eyes went straight to J, then across for Jones, Alfred.

_And my partner is-_

_Sputnik._

Her eyes for only for the teacher, and back to sheet, followed to a pointing to the Russian behind her. "HOW?"

The teacher appeared to be unamused at her reaction, "You both share the same percentage in this class, and actually could have a decent conversation. You have more things in common you might think."

"But, But, But, Mr. Brenstein!" 'Alfred' whined, this is an emergency! Ivan was already over at the house one to many!

"Don't Mr. Brenstein me, Mr. Jones, now get back to your seat."

Once everyone found their partners on the sheet, "Yes, now you may all go and sit with partners. I'll allow you to plan for this event, don't think about straying off topic. The walls have ears, and so do the tables with all those notes students write on them. Speaking of which, Bonnefoy, the school population doesn't need to know who you are sleeping with for the past year."

On cue, the school audience did the 'OOOOOOooh' remarks, followed by snickering and moving to their partner's locations.

Glaring, 'Alfred' moved to Ivan's side, because that _Annoying little Asshole_'s smile didn't seem like a force to fight with.

"Fredka, I see that you didn't want to work with me. Something wrong?" He inquired, the smile not as wide anymore.

"I have to work with you, that's why." 'Alfred' snapped, pulling his arms together to rest in them. Between her arms, a low mumble of "When do you want to work for this?"

"Anytime, but you have to work. When?" Abby's eyes stayed on the opposite side of the room, ignoring prevalent acceptance of partners around the class.

"I work Wednesdays to Sundays, weekday shifts 3PM to midnight. They know I have school, and they can't resist my awesome charms anyway. Weekend shifts, 6AM to 6PM, I make up the lost hours then."

She didn't receive a response from the Russki for a couple minutes. "Sputnik?" _What's wrong with him today?_

"Oh, Американская, И.. Вам нужно перестать работать так много. [American, I..you need to stop working so much.]"

"Stop speaking Commie Language, in America we speak a thing called English." 'Alfred calmly replied, sarcasm dripping in. She looked at him by only tilting her head up a bit.

Ivan sent a slap to the back of her head, and in response she punched his arm. It didn't hurt, No, of course, not...

"Another rule, you can't hit me."

"But Sputnik! That one isn't fair! Are you scared of this Hero's punches anyway?"

He came down to her eye level, "When you can stand after one of my fists, that's when that rule will be gone."

"Wait- No, Sputnik, that's a great rule, a wonderful one. Come to the library today at 4." All that could be seen was the smug smile of hers, but if you listen closely, maybe you could hear the wheels turning inside.

_You asked for it, pranks here we come._

* * *

><p><strong>Story Information:<strong>

I'm going with they live West Virgina/Ohio area. Its up north, and you still have the Appalachian Mountains to provide coal and such. Major cities are more along the coast or if you go more east you have the our Industrial belt. Most people today live in the Sun Belt because its warm, and agriculture is there as well.

The story should be at least 18, I have planned now...25.

Did you catch all those SAT words? List them in a review...and a request of some sort! (Drawing preferably...)

Yes, I know the math doesn't match up, but over time means extra money so... :I

**Reviews:**

_Sam King:_ There we go~ October Sky is wonderful :D

_Meee:_ Why thank you~ Its pointless if I get mad for advice, you'll never improve. :I Check the Story Info?

_t:_ Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you for the grin on my face, thank you~

_Usagi323:_ That's cheating if you do it that way, lol. Its supposed to be swallowed in one scoop, straight down. I hear its PAINFUUUUL. And thank you~ :D

_Nokturna168_: Ouch, damn, make someone else do it this time. Revenge pain~! Thank you~ and thank you~ It might just stay in his view later...-shrugs- lets see~!

_Bookworm24601:_ -laughing at the vodka comment- Well, the first step is admitting that you have a problem. France is cocky about everything, even that little rose. e_e

_Sailor Taichichi Vegeta:_ Message ya~

**Author's Notes:**

Review, free cookies to everyone if you do~ :3 Critique, tell me whatcha think :D


	12. Chapter 12

Ivan's point of view, this is waaay too much fun to write. I was planning to toss these two later into the story..but, some GerIta appears because of 'Meee'~

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 12: And it all started with super glue.<em>

* * *

><p><em>I thought she said 4...<em>The library appeared bare, the only living soul was the one in the front, and seemed she wasn't going to stay on this side of this world much longer. The walls were filled with the familiar musky scent of aging paper on bindings and the profound amount of silence coming though the walls, maybe once it was lively- but at the moment it stood dead. Approaching the back of the lengthy room was stacks of books on a table waiting to be read.

Hairs flown everywhere (but the basic hair style maintained), our little American had her head between her arms, the glasses rising up past the bridge of her nose all while taking a cat nap. A pack of cigarettes underneath her palm, half used. By the looks of it, _Don't you sleep enough? Fredka..._ He nudged her side, "Abigail, Abigail..."

"W-wha?" Since she released a wide yawn, a bug came close from entering that opening of the body, but a good whack at the air stopped it. A lazy smile appear on her face.

"Sit, sit, I found some ideas..." _What does she have planned...?_

"Like?" Following the small command he took seat next to her, and her grin became broader. "What is on your mind? You have been grinning like an airhead for the past 3 hours."

"Nuthin', nuthin'." The smug tone spoke otherwise, but she began once again. Papers rustled as she browsed the books, spreading more dust. "We could do hover crafts!"

"We are taking chemistry, not your 3rd grade dream project, Fredka." He replied coldly, _How can she play with something like this?_

"But! It's so awesome! We could use it to ride to school! We would be geniuses!" She responded back, excitement leaking into it.

_She's still a child._

"Nyet, I'm not failing because of you." _Crazy ideas.._ He took down a book from the mini blockade, opening the book to a couple plants. "We could find the pH value of plants?"

"Urgh, we have to capture the audience! Not bore them to death because of some tomatoes!" She quickly came back with, "Oh! Want to hear a chemistry joke?"

"Fredka, I only enjoy those jokes periodically..." He smiled at the unintended pun, and Jones chuckled.

"But all of them are Argon!" Finishing her personal pun, _She most likely has more of those..._

They spent the next couple hours trying to find a proper topic, hers off base and his a bit closer to topic. Eventually they decided upon building a crystal radio- and Abby would keep it afterwards. The clock a couple shelves closer to the entrance read 8:37, city curfew kicked in around 9- so the streets were close to empty on this school night.

Abby reached for another book, skimming it's contents. Something appear in it that made it fly across the room, and her a little shaken, not stirred.

A single eyebrow was raised at it, _What could have been...?_ Ivan began to stand up, but found a little resistance in coming off the seat. _Off.._. He tried again, but once again the lifting was forced. Standing to full height, he had became a little hindered to do so.

The chair stayed to his bottom, preventing him to even to stand properly.

"Abigail Fionna Jones, what did you do to my chair." The whole (kinda creepy) aurora came out, and he faced her standing, the giggles a little too much to control by its look.

A lone tube of Super glue appeared in her hand. "I saw it in a show earlier in the year, thought it would come in handy." 'Fredka' leaned to the left to inspect her handy work, "But I think your butt is stuck to the chair."

A stream of Russian curses followed by "Why?" came from his mouth firstly. _American, this is not what Sunflowers do, they are nice things, they do not do bad things._ He slammed his hand into his face, sitting back down because it was more comfortable.

"Because of the rule you made today. You called for this yourself. Seeing that I have the only scissors besides the front desk...I have a request for you." She sung smugly while turning to face him, the all knowing tone a little too knowing for the general public.

"What do you need from me?" Choosing his words carefully, and trying to maintain the cover smile as always.

A paper bag swung itself over the table, it's contents somewhat visible. "Now, this is the best kind of payback." She pulled out the first item while standing up to show him. A long blonde wig, closer to his hair color than her own, a shaver, a rather large bra and an outfit. A beige button up and jacket, along with a loose purple skirt.

"Don't forget the heels!" Grinning even further as Ivan paled, but the purple aurora became darker. A pair of silver ones landed on the table, with about an inch of heel.

_FREDKA. Why, why, why would you ask me to wear this?_ The clothing looked like it could at least fit him..._Fredka!_

"If you want me to cut you out of that chair, you're gonna to have to wear these clothes. I get to take you to the dinner a couple blocks across town. When you wear this, you can not mention that you are...you. Act like a girl if you don't want the world to know that you cross dress on your free time." 'Alfred' patted the clothing like it was an old friend.

"What will you do if I don't?" _I can wear only the skirt...or go outside with just wearing boxers..._

"Look at your options, look at your life, do you want everyone to see you wearing just your tidy whities?" She planned this too well. Smirking, he looked up to his opponent, and the expression was just as he imagined it.

_Too proud._

"Deal?" Her hand was outstretched to be shaken, awaiting for a confirmation that could change their futures.

_Sunflower, you are no Sunflower._

He grasped her hand firmly, squeezing it tightly to prove that she won this time, but it would be the last. Ivan suspected she would receive an equivocal answer; however...

"Deal."

* * *

><p>The bathrooms were at least in the middle of the library, so they didn't have to walk past the old lady for any weird looks when they got out or entered.<br>He glared at her as he entered the stall, 'Alfred' grinning at the little outcome. Turns out Ivan decided to wear pink boxers that day, which got him a cat call from one of the few people in the library.

"Get dressed, it doesn't take brain cells to put on a skirt."

As he stripped down, the bra...was annoying. He found putting on the skirt easier he thought, but he was already dreading the use of the shaver. Scarficing his ego, "Fredka, come here."

"Yea Sputnik?" A couple steps came to the door of the stall. "Having trouble?" Which was followed by her snickering.

_How do women do this everyday?_

He unlocked the door, and shoved the bra towards her. "Put it on."

'Alfred' had no response for a couple moments, blinking rapidly (if you looked closely you could see the red tint coming on) before taking the undergarment from the other. "Turn around Russki."

Obeying the small mandate, he turned his back to her. Her arms went around his torso to put it on, and quickly slipping his arms though to pin it. "You're gonna have to stuff some paper to make it look real." She quickly exited, and the sound of running water followed. _Fredka is flustered._

The whole getting dressed affair had finished, now came the shaving. A couple attempts before he actually made contact with his skin. Fredka. His pride was down the toilet, he didn't even want to know how it would be tomorrow, when the rest of the locker room could see the lack of hair he was missing.

"Fredka, I want to know that your paying for this dinner of yours." _I'm going to make sure you go broke with everything I order._

"I am, don't worry...what should I call you? Doll face? Babe? Tooty face? Or is Commiet work?" She used her more manly voice, the more mocking tone all the same.

"Anya." He replied, _Stupid little American._ "Remind me to inform Francis to sleep in your room tonight, Fredka." Her name came out too sweet, but its intention made. Streams of Russian cursing came from the lone stall, and he adjusted the wig before facing her.

Abby made a clear attempt to sallow the laughter of what was before her, but like all things...she crackled out, the room filled with its annoyance, and every thing that described her. "Ok, Okay," Clutching her side for support, she some how managed to pull out another bag from the brown one.

"Make up time. Don't even think about running outside, you still look like a very pissed man."

_She must know how to provoke me in ways I didn't even know possible._

"If you have girls for your kids, they will do much more they just put some lipstick on you!" She grinned, enjoying his man pain.

"Я не буду иметь анютины глазки девушкам, то для детей. [I will not have pansy girls for children then.]" He cursed before closing his eyes to avoid foundation in them.

* * *

><p>"See? Anya, dinner won't be too bad. I'm even paying."<p>

_I am starting to hate that little smug look of hers._

"Thank you, Alfred." A well hidden smirk hid behind that smile and statement. Iv-Anya, chose a booth taking the most distance from the windows, the less people he interacted in this attire the better. He caught a glance of himself in the outside steel of the diner, the more pain in seeing the meticulous amount of detail she did. _She must have had been taught by her sister. Or Francis._ It wasn't as busy, and the time was about 9:30, it was going to close soon enough. A few couples stayed that late, a few families because it was on the nicer side of the town.

A waitress, whom was commonly known as Feliciana, and Lovina's older sister approached the two. "Ciao! Alfred, its been too long! I hear from Lovi is that you have been spending time with that creepy Russian!" She glomped 'him' into a hug, 'Anya' annoyed by the constant screaming of Abby's control of this night. "Where did you find her?" She asked, blinking, looking at 'Anya' for the first time.

'Alfred' turned a little, and hid her mouth with her hand as if Ivan wouldn't know they were going to talk about. "Well, you what happened was..Ivan had family visiting, and he said that she wanted to American culture. She's not that pretty, but I think there might be something there under that huge nose." The last sentence came out in a whisper, and most definitely was not intended. The 'pretty' Anya didn't hear anything except 'Alfred's' ow when she got kicked in the knee.

"Luddy! Get the hot dogs ready!" 'Luddy' nodded from across the narrow space, and Feliciana scrambled to pull out her writing pad for order. "What would you like today,...umm, I seemed to have missed your name, what was it?"

"Anya." He glared at Abigail, "I would like to have...the omelet, pancakes, waffles, deep fried chicken with a side of cole slaw. 3 milkshakes please. I'm trying to watch my waist line." 'Anya' cheerfully smiled at Feliciana, who was a little shocked about the amount.

_Was this what Mr. Brenstein mentioned? Our large stomachs? Granted, I don't want all that food...but its free.  
><em>

Only 'Alfred' would consider eating that much, and he had already ordered what "On its way!" Feliciana shouted over to her boyfriend, and jogged behind the counter.

"Fat ass." She said once Feli left the table. Abby had her lips in a stern line, her left brow shaking.

"Alfred, you have a twitch on you face. Would you some medicine to fix that? Like a punch?" Ivan smiled, Favor has been returned.

"That's a lot of food, do you think you can control your waist line with that much?" She growled, eyes watching Feliciana get the shakes for the both of them.

"I don't know, maybe I only eat the chicken. Honey, do you think you could finish it for me?" 'Anya' didn't change the natural pitch of his voice, sending a curious look at the both of them from Feliciana.

"You! You! I should have know!" The empitical evidence proved that he would do so! "Are we even? Because I'm not going to be able to buy any cirgates for at least a month if you do this." She exclaimed, a couple more hairs falling out.

"Smoking is a bad habit, it causes lung cancer." He replied simply, the smugness on his side of the table.

"Its not proven." She crossed her arms, staring at the couple behind the kitchen counter cooking. All her tension was located in her shoulders, mainly thinking. What could she be thinking about? "At least some people are happy." Nodding to the German and the Italian, and sighing.

"I'll pay half. You are eating more then me. What happened to the man paying for the girl?" She asked, checking her pockets for money.

"When you decided to switch me. That's when." He sighed, _When did this become serious?_

The silence between them was awkward, with not as much snappy tones. The frier worked, and the small buzz of it quieted over their chatting over in the kitchen. _Oh, look. Rain._

"You still haven't told me why." She grew calmer, much less energetic. _Perhaps its the rain that started outside that affected her mood._

"Why what?" The couple in the kitchen were louder than them, so normal pitches were in play.

"Nothing, here comes the food!" She grinned at the sight of it, "I'll eat some of your food if you eat some of mine!" _She's better now._

"...Fine. I'll pay for some of it, and to make sure you never speak of me dressing like this again." He responded, the girly tone disappear as the waiter came near.

* * *

><p><strong>Story Information:<strong>

She does work Wednesday to Sunday, not Thursday to Sunday.

Cigarettes are common along teens, the commercials claiming health benefits, and showing movie stars enjoying them. Basically using every trick in the book to claim they are cool. That's all they need, because most pre-teens are already buying and smoking them. They realized the connection between smoking and lung cancer during the 50s, despite it was still common. Even Eisenhower had a problem with smoking.

Super glue was invented in 1942 and became major in '59 because of a show called "I've Got a Secret,". Doing a live trick, where they used a single drop placed between two steel cylinders to lift the host of the show completely off of the ground.

In reference to the chemistry jokes: Periodic? The Periodic table is a way to read all of the elements in order of the number of protons, and each column has the general reactions/qualities.

Argon? It's a noble gas meaning that it is almost completely non reactive in equations and is stable. Every other column but the noble gas one (which is the last one to the right) are not stable, and become stable as you reach the right side, and all elements strive for it (except the noble gases, why try to be perfect if you already are?)

Does this even help with the story...?

**Review Responses:**

_Bookworm24601:_ Pranks, Pranks, and more pranks~! Does he care? trololo~

_():_ Workaholic? She wants to reach her dream, and the only way you do that is with hard work~! And plus they don't really care about their workers...-smirks-

_TheRussianRose:_ Update, Update~

_Meee:_ Welcome c: And that's no fair. Can't you set them straight now? Its going to slap them in the face when they grow up...and what did you think of that GerIta? It wasn't that big...sorry.

_Sailor Taichichi Vegeta:_ Messaged you, but OHOHOHO, this is France we are talking about.

**Author's Notes:**

_"What's the meaning of life?"_

_A movie._

Message me and lets see if we can chill on skype~ (Boredum is kiling my brain cells ;A;) Review please?


	13. Chapter 13

I'm _**extremely**_sorry for not updating in the past couple weeks..life and midterms got a hold of me...but I hope this makes up for it.

Abby's view btw.

* * *

><p>Chapter 13: Maybe the Library isn't so bad.<p>

* * *

><p>"I cannot make it to the meeting at the library today..." Abby, dressed as 'Alfred', rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly. <em>Maddie, go die in a hole.<em>

The school day currently was on its 5th hour, and a week from the last time they met up from the 'incident'. Every time she asked to meet up again- he bluntly refused. Annoyed, tensed, stressful was the current standing between them._ What's with Russki, maybe he's sick?_

"Why?" His eyes were trained on the notes being written on the chalkboard. It was the only response she had gotten out of him that hour, the whole day even.

_Maddie doesn't trust you, that's why!  
><em>  
>"I want you to try my awesome burgers!" She tried to make a poker face; however, it failed, along with her attempt for swaying him.<p>

A lone eyebrow was raised, and he turned to face her. The teacher had stopped; the following class work was meant for homework. Her pages were cluttered with various notes about today's topic, and his work was going straight down the red margin. Even his notes were better. _I'll show him! _She tugged his paper a slightly at first, but it did not gain his attention. She repeated the act once again, with a little more force. He ignored her again, trying to find the problem on the board.

_Come on!_Another attempt, but this time he kept his hand on the sheet, which in turn caused a silence-killing rip.

"What could you possibly want, Fredka?" A normal tone, a simple statement, but the purple outer rim around his body said otherwise.

"Nuthin' bro! How about we come to my house to work on the project?" She asked, fully chipper and in personality. The thousand-watt grin was trying to use its magic, and it would have worked if he wasn't in such a...'mood'.

"Nyet."

"Pretty please with a cherry on top?" _I could do another prank on him!_

"No. Must I speak in English for you to understand?" He turned around to face her once more, maybe a bit too much annoyance coming into his voice. Ivan returned the favor with his cover smile, "I'll come. Just promise me no pranks. It wasn't very pleasant explaining to Sister about my clothes."

"...Fine." _That_ _means I have to do something he won't notice! _'Alfred' completely missed the change in mood he gave, or the fact he could pull a prank on her during his time over.

"Месть сладка, да?" [Revenge is sweet, yes?]

"Commie language." She cough into her fist, starting her notes again. 'Alfred' 'accidentally' fell out of the chair in that short time period.

* * *

><p>The door somehow produced a knocking sound, and most of the gang was already back from school. <em>Funny, school ended an hour ago...Maybe Franny is helping Alice with a problem or something<em>. Peeking past the window, it was the very person she asked to come over earlier. She waved at him with a giant smile, and resumed her 'cooking' activities.

An even louder knock came, and this time 'Alfred' took her time to the door. Another quick peek at the Russian, and she was jogging towards the counter again.

A prolonged silence was followed by a knock from the back door, not at all producing a jump out of her. Ivan happened to catch that. "Fredka, stop playing games. I know you're here."

"No one is here!" Gilbert crackled, hovering over her while she was attempting to do her homework. Abby tossed a spoon towards his head. "Let the Commie in! We have a project to do!"

Gilbert frowned, but unlocked the door anyway for the Russian to come in. He bent down coming in, and Abby rushed to grab some things that were put off to the side. She dressed in rather baggy clothing; a couple men's sizes too big for her frame, and in neutral grey. The school logo was stamped on her chest, and her cleavage hidden beneath the extra fabric.

"Hello Ivan." She chimed. The Russian tensed immediately.

"Подсолнечное? Ч-что это?" [Sunflower? W-what's this?] He peered over to the tray. There were 6 brownish-looking balls with a wooden pop stick sticking out.

"What is it?" He asked in English, trying to correct his whole mistake of saying the 'S' word.

"Candy apples, silly! Russki, you gotta try it! I've been trying to perfect the recipe for years!" Abby picked one to the far left, leaving 5 apples for his own choosing. She licked the side, making a wide grin at the taste. Gilbert went and reached for one as well, but a pale hand stopped the attempt. Ivan choose the one on the opposite side of her tray, and stared at it to make sure it was safe. The tension between them was remarkable.

Ivan took a large bite out of it, and a raised eyebrow followed at the fact it was an onion. Gilbert grabbed one before Maddie could properly warn him about that very fact- he tossed it across the room. "Was zum Teufel?" [What the fuck!]

The Russian continued to nibble at it, waiting for Abby to try to beat him in the 'apple' eating contest. Whose taste buds could last longer? For Pete's sake, they were eating raw onions covered in sugar, basically.

"I thought you said no pranks, _Fredka._"

Another thousand-watt grin as she licked the caramel off of the vegetable. "I crossed my fingers while you weren't looking."

He only smiled. "Вы просили об этом." [You asked for it.] "Where is the bathroom? I need to wash out the trash I just ate."

"Down the hall. If you break that mirror, you're buying me a new one!" She shooed him away towards the general direction of the restroom. _If he does anything, I'll hit him with the bat!_ Maddie kept her eyes on him as he was reaching the bathroom, while Gilbert was trying to get her attention once again.

Abby watched the bathroom door closed as he entered and sighed. She placed the onions back into the fridge, rearranging a couple parts to ensure that it wouldn't overflow when opened again. The coffee table in front of the sofa had her work, full of knowledge that would be considered 'useless'. There were stacks of books to skim through in order to a develop research paper, and she hated this part with him the most of the time.

Having a conversation with Sputnik- _He wasn't so bad the other day...He only wants to trick me!_

While he was unlocking the door of the bathroom, she hopped over the couch to make herself comfortable. Abby stretched her legs to full length, the smug grin residing on her lips. It made Ivan narrow his eyes at her. He was supposed to sit there as well, and she didn't look she wanted to move.

"Fredka, you will move, da?" He said, smiling as always, and the own battle of stubbornness played out before them.

"Nup, I'm never gonna move." _What is he going to do, shove me across the room? _She crossed her arms out of rebellion, and Gilbert was giving her the thumbs up.

Abby most definitely didn't expect for him to climb over the couch, his feet finding placement by her own, and his hands near the upper half of her body. His face stood inches about her own, once again blank besides the smug smile.

"Want to say that again, _Fredka?" _It came into her ear, sending shivers down her body.

_What is he doing, what is he doing, what is he doing, what is he doing, what is he DOOOOOING!_

She felt paralyzed, her eyes widening with each passing moment. The staring contest was down played, and much more of... something else.

Out of the corner of her eye, something went spinning, and spinning, till it made firm contact with the back of his head. The sickening thud caused Abby to snap out of it, and her knee went straight to his 'vital regions'. _SAAAAAAAAFEEEEEEE!_

He fell to the ground because of the double impact, with Abby suddenly scrambling to the opposite end of the sofa. She poked him to ensure that he was alive, which in turn produced a grunt. Ivan forced himself to the couch, and Abby a little shaken, to say the least. Maddie was on the other side, minding her business, whistling about through the whole incident.

"That was for not obeying me."

Her voice found some strength. "Asshole." It was working in parts, as her muscles were tensing once again.

"Let's get to work, unless you want Maddie to throw another spoon your way." 'Alfred' was back, trying to remain calm till she giggled. _The spoon was genius!_

* * *

><p>The following day, rumors of brightly-colored red-headed twins were around the school, and so was a very happy Russian.<p>

"I know you did it." 'Alfred' snarled to her project partner, the auburn color burning holes into eyes of anybody who looked at it too long.

"Did what? I think the color compliments your skin tone." He was grinning like an idiot. _You're the only one who used my bathroom yesterday!_

"This." She shoved a red lock in his face, in which he only smiled more.

"Oh, that? You might want to get that fixed. The other Miners might not like that." He pushed her away, the smile was mocking her! The bell hadn't rang yet.

"Fuck you, Sputnik."

"I'd rather you didn't."

A lone glare was sent his way, the only one truly angered was the American once again.

* * *

><p><strong>Story Information:<strong>

Fridges became standard in the '40s, along with the standard design of half 'regular' temperature and freezer.

AP classes have been around since the '50s, but it wasn't as National as when it started, (duh). It really came out during the 90s.

Bookworm gets the credit for the hair dye :D

I got a beta :D Thank you so much **Eva Hazuki**! Go read her fics, shameless advertisement right here~

**Review Responses:**

_Q u e e n V a m p_: Fight that power! Oh! -fist pump- Vanya Vanya Vanya~!

_Sailor Taichichi Vegeta_: Whatever seems correct, cuz I don't even know~ Now I really want to draw that, xD -grin on her face from the idea of France running for his life-

_Meee_: I don't mind at all~ Truly~ and why thank you, it means a lot. ^^

_ Usagi323_: Thank you! xD that super glue knows what it's doing!

_Bookworm24601_: Stupid chapters. ==" -blaming wordpad- Why yes, hair dye has been around for a loooooong time. Can you promise me to continue that dream, super gluing someone to a chair? Since the 1910s (invention of hair dye) by a /French/ company, L'Oeral...that must be how France keeps his hair so shiny.

_KTDLover_: Thank you! :D I will see this to the end, don't worry~ Even if it takes a year, I will!

_PJCOLE_: Ah! Thank you so much for taking the time to read this~ Bro, when I read your review it made my day. :'D I ain't even mad! :D

**Author's Notes:**

I HAVE A GILBIRD, BE ARFAID OF ITS AWESOMENESS.  
>http:  instagr [dot] am/ p/ Ipl7KeNUIr/  
>It thinks I'm it's Mommy~ but it's rather...stupid. Don't even get me started. In fact, como tu dice...come pica de pollo. (Rough translation, it eats its own poop. That's not what google translate may say, but I know that's correct). Los pollitos dicen pio pio pio cuando tiene ambre, cuando tiene fio. :'D<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

As promised, here is the plot. The vote was out numbered- the rewrite to the posting of this. Please thank: **2 Magic Anons, ****Anylinde****, kyothefallenkit, **and **TheRussianRose.** A rewrite would be best, but...ya know...I regret lots of things about how this should have gone down. ;~; I will give out lots of love to you somehow...like another decent story for posting.

OoOoOoOoOoO

14-16 Would be bonding time for them, if I could make up more pranks...but these would be over the course of a couple weeks. Ivan smokes with her occasionally, Maddie still bothers with Abby with her job. These would be more of a filler kind of things.

17. "Alfred~!" The Frenchman cooed, the sun setting behind them. The engine refused to

The group's car breaks down, Abby decides to fix it in the backyard. Ivan decided to spend the night, sleeping on the sofa. He walks out, and couldn't speak for a bit. She was wearing her chest binding and DEFINATALEY way too shorts for the time period. She was very deep in the car hood. She gets out, glancing around. Covered in grease, and she smirks.

"Like the view?"

"Nyet." Lying, he gives her a smirk in return.

Ivan couldn't speak to her properly for the day. The feelings left when he dealt with his sister.

two of them present the project they finished, the they present answering each other's phrases. He truly grins at her, and the blush smacks her in the face. She avoids him for the rest of the day, he tries to get her to stop, finally gets home and convinces him to leave him alone. The whole time she blushes at everything he does. She says she is getting a cold, it had to be! Commies like killing perfectly fine people! so takes a suspicious medicine still lingering in her cabinet. Knocks her straight out within 20 minutes.

19-23. Peter Pan/Arc/Dream/Weird thingy go! I wasn't planning to include this, but...like I said, no changes to the plot doc. It would have been another dream when the time came to make it 'thicker'. I suppose it would be 5 chapters at biggest, and at smallest 2.

Basically Arthur takes her to Neverland, and then it follows the plot of the movie till...the mermaids, if you've seen the movie you'll know what I'm talking about...Manages to arrive to the Indian camp- and Ivan would be the child to cheer her up, yet this Ivan is considerable nicer and more...lovey dovey...

Dream!Ivan kisses her, and she realizes what just happened. Eventually they go to sleep together, side by side...nothing besides sleeping happened. -.-

/end of Dream Arc. Sorry about how that wouldn't have fit in. ;~;

24. He wakes her in her sleep, talking gently. It becomes more feminine when it starts screaming, Abby wakes up. She's panting. The dream flashes through her mind, and she slams her face into her hands.

"Maddie." Her voice was stern.

"What? Schools happening today."

"I don't care." She peaked through her hands. Madeline was paying attention now. Abby wouldn't miss school optionally.

"Answer my question."

"What's your question?" Maddie asked, choosing her words carefully.

"What does it mean...if someone...you know well...was in a dream." She didn't want to mention the basics of the dream. She already knew that it would force a deep blush upon her face.

"Depends on what happened in it, eh?"

Taking a deep breath, "A certain someone kissed me in it..."

It seemed logical enough. "You might like...that certain someone...quite deeply." Maddie hoped it wasn't the Russian...anyone but him. "What happens when you..see this person in real life..?"

"The feeling...felt the same..." Abby groaned, what if, what if, kept repeating in her head.

"Oh..oh Abigail.."

"What is it? Did am I allergic to that person?"

"I think you might be in love. After all, love means to have a deep romantic connection with someone."

Abby sat in shock. She couldn't move.

"And if you're not talking it means that I was right." Maddie watched. Her sister curled into the bed, staring at the wall. "Who was it, sis?"

It was low enough for only their ears. "Ivan."

_Generally what happened next was Maddie ask about Ivan's feelings, but he keeps them vague. Questions about where her sister is comes up, but it kind of defeats the point of him being vague in the first place._

25. When she spoke to Ivan again, it was a little cold. He offered another fight, but she couldn't take it; however, she punches him in the arm. They fight like men, and she puts the feelings to the side. They both take on bruises, and agree on not having the restrictions on her anymore.

26. They bump each other at school, joking with each other. Each of them a bit edgy, and Francis catches it, noticing Abby's slight blushes. He corners her into admitting it, and already form a plan of action.

27. They decide to study for midterms/finals. BEST BUDDIES 4EVA. Lolololol, just kidding. The time to it it done outweighs the available time- ya know they just want to be next to each other for a reason.

Two days, two sleepovers, two groups expecting them to doing something completely different.

First night would be at Ivan's. The arguments more of insult way that good friends have, not sworn enemy type thing.

A clash is heard from down stairs, Ivan knowing exactly whom it is. He turns off the light in the room, and forces Abby out of the window to get onto the roof. Ivan follows behind with vodka. A glare at her is more than enough to shut her trap.

The swing of Ivan's door is heard, the old man swearing loudly. "I KNOW YOU'RE HERE!" She tries to ask another question, but his face is too blank to be read.

"WORTHLESS CHILD, LITTLE BASTARD. KILLED HER, AND LEFT HER TO DIE!" The accent gave it away.

Russian.

Ivan lost even emotion, only drinking the clear bottle silently. The sounds died out, a couple punches to the wall rattled their support.

"Ivan." Her voice sounded stern, very much lacking the normal chipper.

"Da?" Ivan's response monotone.

"...How long?"

He pointed downwards, and she did a nod confirming yes.

"10 years. Drinking when he got like that since 15."

"Ivan, why didn't you tell anybody?"

"Vanya." He corrected. After witnessing that..and didn't break into tears, she deserved the proper way of saying it.

"V-Vanya." Abby croaked, but still trying had its seriousness. "Did he ever hit you?"

Ivan glanced down, the yellow light from the patio light shadowing the figure of a rather tall man. It punched at the air, laughing at it all.

"Where?" He didn't deserve this.

Ivan shook his head, those bruises disappeared long ago.

"Vanya.."

"..da?"

"Why did he do it?"

He remained silent, drinking a bit more from the bottomless glass.

"Vanya..please.."

A long sip out of the bottle followed. "Hate. I killed my mother...A car accident. My mother and older sister didn't survive. That is their story. Mine as well."

"Iva-V-Vanya, it wasn't your fault."

He turned to her, his eyes already in a clouded state from the drinking. _Almost an half a bottle..._

"Nyet, I was sick and they left the house to get me medicine. That is my fault."

An idea popped in her head. A garden ladder leaned on the side of the roof, long forgotten. Climbing down from the second level to the first was easy, Ivan not noticing her departure.

Because he needed to get out of here, she tugged at his shirt. No response.

Hissing his name.  
>Nada.<p>

Snatching the bottle of booze from him, she waved it from where she was. "Come on...!" He followed after it. Gently she walked from the first level to the ladder. It was on the side of the house. They'll be safe. Like a good puppy he followed right behind, he climbed down.

They walked to back to her house, him depending on her to get there. He wouldn't let go of her when she tried to slip him on the sofa, guess where she slept that night. :D

Maddie comes close to an heart attack when she catches the two snuggling it out the next morning. Denial isn't just a river in Egypt as they say. :3

26) At Abby's house. Ivan practically moved in, avoiding his father. Much closer, basically when one moves, so does the other. BTT asks them to go to the movies with them. She doesn't want to go, because that means Ivan would want her nearby. Francis bothers her about it, so she accepts. Movie: From Russia with Love- That's the reason plot is set in this year. I wanted the irony from the Bond movie.

They drive in the same car, but the BTT's girlfriends leave them alone. She is still on the defensive side, wanting no one to see them in the car together. It gets colder, and the heater is broken. She's shaking out of her wits, and Ivan pulls her into a hug, she falls asleep. In the middle of being in his arms, she asks him.

"Hey, Ivan buddy boy,"  
>Ivan was mainly annoyed at everyone else, but you could hear it in his voice. "..Дa?"<p>

"Are we going to ever get out of this place?" Her eyes trained at the Bond movie while Ivan remained quiet. Debating the question of it. "When did we become a 'we'?"

Abby tensed, "When you decided to combine our gangs.." She muttered.

That question hung thickly, the answer lying in a blur.

Francis watches the end part, laughing because it is working.

27) The Jocks approach them for a rumble, and Abby accepts it. Ivan isn't too happy about it, because he's protective of her.

29) The rumble between them, but a Soc punches Abby out. Ivan catches the battle midway through, and beats the man who attack her. He takes her to his home, mainly because his father should be gone this week

30) He wakes her to change, and asks her to stay in his room out of safety. His sister is a psycho...Abby sat in his bed, facing the corner because he was changing. (Lololono, she didn't peak).

"Vanya." Abby spun around once he gave the all clear. She promised to herself to tell him about all these feels by the end of this week. He switched to a wife beater, loose pj bottoms, and it was enough to make her cheeks tint.

"Hmm?" He scowled slightly, there was already a burse forming on her cheek. He tapped it gently, while her cheeks burned another color.

"Don't do that!" She shook her head, and Ivan chuckled.

"Why not? I like seeing the red on your cheeks instead of purple."

That shut her up. "Why?"

"Because it gives me warmth as well little one." He closed in on their distance-

_COCKBLOCK!Belerus, and Ivan stops immediately to make her go away. He crawls back into bed with her but the moment is ruined._

They wake up the next morning deep into each other's hugs, and Ivan kisses the top of her head. Feels good so he continues down her head- stops right above her lips because she is waking. She kisses him on accident, but she continues the kiss. They kissed for a length time, but half way through it, she realizes just who she is making out with. She scrambles out of his grasp, corning herself to a wall. Abby is blushing great shades, looking everywhere but Ivan.

Ivan stares at Abby, and his blushing showing quite brightly on his own cheeks.

Her expression is a bit pained so he asked her, "Did the kiss feel good?"

"Yea..." She rubbed the back of her neck, "I guess I wasn't the only one without a secret..." Abby still had the blush on her cheeks, and gave him a grin. "Thanks Sputnik, but I think I'm the better kisser."

"Let's see about that." Ivan returned the smile, -couldn't finish the line-

31) They continue the kissing, quick things at school (not often enough) for a while. He wants to take her to the major dance, her off, to display public affections, and mainly to have pride in a girl friend. She refuses, her chemistry major won't accept women.

32) He convinces her to at least come to the dance as a woman, they have too much fun. Felix finds out, a more public crosser dresser. He wants her to come out or else he'll kiss her in the middle of school.

33) Confesses to Ivan, and he is happy with the result. He wants an excuse to actually kiss her in school..maybe she could do it for it a day...but that would mean she wouldn't be able to turn back.

34) She convinces Ivan to not force her to come out publically, he gets mad. Small fight.

35) Alice's older brother comes home, Maddie making sure Abby stays away from Arthur. No tears are needed, and in the limbo with Ivan...and they can't take it. Date is needed- sometime to fix things.

They arrange to go a bit north to go to the theater, she goes as a girl to make him happy. The chances of being recognized are small.

36) Movie date, they enjoy it. She spots Arthur, drunk as fuck, comes up to the car. Ivan almost beats the shit of Arthur for considering to hit on her- and Ivan & her fight. She wins, but she promises him to go the actual movie theaters the next night like that.

37) They drop him off, and Abby offers him to go swimming. It's a quick dip, they spend the night swimming, then huddle in the car for warmth. She asks him the question again, their hands intertwined. "What's going to happen to us?"  
>He could only hum softly into her hair, "I don't know. But I do know I..love you though." Ivan spoke softer, only barely auditable and in Russian. She asks him again, and he says nothing.<p>

38) Epilogue: ~50 years later, they're pickup up after their grandchildren's toys. She throws one at him, and he glares.

"It was a love tap, because I love you too."

_Fin._

...

(Everyone lived happily ever after, and each of them made up with their parents- Arthur found a lovely French woman ironically).

That's it. Hope you guys would have enjoyed the would have been ending...But from this do you also see why it wouldn't have made it? ;~;


End file.
